El Tercero es de Buena Suerte
by LettyHyuuga
Summary: Dejarse llevar por manos capaces es algo que él siempre anheló. Poseerle totalmente es algo que ellos secretamente deseaban por años. ¿Entonces, por qué no aprovechar cuando la oportunidad se presenta? El amor ocurre de las maneras más inesperadas. Hermione/Harry/Draco
1. Chapter 1

**Agradecimiento a las lindas y trabajadoras betas: Meliza y Bellatrix_2009**

 **Avisos: Fanfic para mayores de 18 años con contenido BDSM. Habrá slash y hetero, si no te gusta, no leas.**

Hermione jamás habría imaginado que su marido tenía esa clase de pensamientos sobre su mejor amigo. Claro, ella sabía que le gustaba jugar con hombres también, los dos eran demasiado tercos y dominantes, así que ya habían traído amantes obedientes y con buenos modos a su cama, era diversión garantizada para todas las partes, esos invitados eran generalmente relaciones largas. Tres de ellos duraron casi cinco años cada uno o más que eso, y eso que llevaban casi veinte años de matrimonio. Eran felices y se amaban, pero echaba de menos a alguien que les diera aquel control, que les permitiera relajarse de sus trabajos, principalmente a su marido. A ese hombre le gustaba demasiado el poder y tener a las personas mirándolo con aprecio y fascinación, ese fue uno de los motivos de haberse hecho Ministro de Magia por el amor de Merlín, pero para Harry su posición le importaba un bledo. No, el Jefe de los Aurores miraba a Draco como si lo mandara al infierno y no con la adoración normal que rodeaba a su marido. Ella siempre había pensado que aquellos duelos de miradas y discusiones eran una evolución de las peleas infantiles que los dos tenían en la escuela, un deseo que tenían de mostrar quien era mejor que el otro... ella estaba errada. Allí, en aquella reunión en que Draco intentaba que Harry le apoyara en los cortes financieros en su departamento ella vio hambre en la mirada gris de su marido, una mirada que ella conocía de años. Draco deseaba tener a Harry de rodillas entre sus piernas diciendo "sí, señor Ministro" y no el "sólo en tus sueños, Malfoy". Harry también lo miraba con ganas, lo provocaba, y siempre tenía los ojos puestos en sus manos o boca cuando pensaba que nadie lo veía. Esa percepción la hizo reír suavemente, cosa que cortó la discusión de los dos de raíz.

\- ¿Quieres compartir qué cosa te parece tan graciosa, amada mujer? - Draco preguntó, con su voz melodiosa y una mirada afilada.

\- Oh, no puedes culparme por divertirme al ver a mi marido y mi mejor amigo reducidos a actuar como dos niños de escuela. Sólo hace falta que se llamen Potty y Hurón. - Ella pinchó, de buena gana, haciendo que la segunda al mando de Harry riera, cosa que le rindió una mirada fea de su jefe. - Oh, Jane, habrías reído como loca al verlos en la escuela. Cambiaban hechizos y golpes cada dos minutos.

\- La esposa del Ministro se olvidó de contarte que también golpeó a su marido. - Contó Harry. - El muy idiota siempre fue un grano en el culo... y parece que continúa en su misión de tocarme las narices, porque esa proposición sólo puede ser un puto chiste.

Hermione suspiró al ver a Draco cerrar los puños. Sin el apoyo de Harry el Winzengamot jamás aprobaría los cortes que el Ministro necesitaba.

\- Seamos realistas, Potter. - Draco dijo, obviamente luchando contra el deseo de hechizar a su amigo. - El Ministerio gasta más de lo que recauda, estamos hasta el cuello con el pago de préstamos, lo peor, nuestras deudas son con)las familias más ricas del país. Mi padre es uno de nuestros mayores proveedores de dinero, él y varios viejos, algunos de los más astutos del país debo decir, tienen un poder político sobre el Ministerio que no me gusta. ¿Me acompañas hasta aquí o voy demasiado rápido?

Hermione pisó el pie de su marido con fuerza, Harry odiaba ser tratado como alguien lento o bruto, cosa que no era de manera ninguna.

\- Continua, Malfoy. Te guste o no, soy perfectamente capaz de encadenar pensamientos. - Harry dijo, con acritud.

\- Entonces, por más que a mí me encante el hecho de que mi familia tenga tanto poder, como Ministro que está a cargo hace un mes eso me preocupa demasiado. Si pones atención los cortes son para todos los departamentos y no sólo para el tuyo, pero, Potter, ¡El entrenamiento de los aurores es un agujero sin fin para los galeones del Ministerio!

\- ¡Jamás pondré a aquellos chicos en las calles para enfrentarse a Merlín sabe qué cosa sin entrenamiento! Eso pondría sus vidas en riego más de lo que ya se supone que estarán.

\- Ya sé, idiota. Por eso haremos reformas en los planes de clase de Hogwarts para los alumnos a partir de quinto. Todos aquellos que deseen ingresar con tus chicos van a asistir en clases específicas, piensa, por el amor de Merlín, eso hasta les hará más fácil ser aprobados en la Academia.

Esta vez Hermione le dio un puntapié en la pierna con toda su fuerza, haciéndole gemir de manera nada elegante. Harry sonrió, como si supiera exactamente lo que ella había hecho.

\- Mione, ¿crees que esa reforma en la planificación de las clases puede resultar? - El moreno le preguntó con voz amigable y mirada cariñosa.

\- Sí, ya sabes, intento hacer una reforma desde hace dos años cuando fui nombrada directora. Con el apoyo de Draco y el tuyo podré modernizar la enseñanza allí.

\- ¿Podemos decirle adiós a Binns, entonces? - Harry preguntó, sonriendo.

\- Con la bendición de Merlín. - Ella contestó con una sonrisa y una voz que sabía que era sexy.

\- Entonces está bien, Malfoy. - Harry dijo, su sonrisa muriendo y la mirada retadora volviendo. - Voy a apoyarte, pero si en siete años el nivel de calidad de mis aurores disminuye vas a volver con la inversión en la misma proporción que hoy.

Draco iba a contestarle de mala manera, pero una mirada fiera de Hermione le hizo desistir. "Acepta las pequeñas vitorias", ella le decía con los ojos.

\- Muy bien, Potter. Mi secretario va a coordinar los ajustes... tenemos que participar de la rueda de prensa juntos para hacer el anuncio.

\- ¡Por las pelotas de Merlín, ni lo pienses! - El Jefe de los Aurores reclamó.

Hermione sintió un poco de pena por su amigo. La prensa no le había dado un respiro desde que su divorcio con Ginny salió a la luz pocos meses antes.

\- Es algo necesario, Potter. - Draco argumentó, enfadado.

\- Vamos, Harry. Voy a llamar a Ron y George y los dejaré tirar cualquier polvo que les dé la gana si los periodistas hacen preguntas sobre tu vida personal.

La mirada de Harry se suavizó y el hombre le sonrió como un cachorrito.

\- ¿Me lo prometes? – Preguntó con aquella mirada de niño inocente que siempre tuvo.

\- Claro. - Ella garantizó, sin perder el detalle de que Harry inclinaba la cabeza como un buen chico que ganó un dulce y ahora quería un cariño o de cómo Draco se movía en su asiento de manera poco confortable.

H D H

Después que Harry y Jane salieron, Hermione se quedó sola con su marido. Draco la miraba como uno de los halcones que usaban para enviar correspondencias en Malfoy Manor.

\- ¿Lucius sabe que va a perder la influencia que tiene con los préstamos? - Ella preguntó, cogiendo un poco de whisky de fuego.

\- Él piensa que es un grandioso movimiento para empezar mi era en el Ministerio. - Draco dijo. - Además, está demasiado ocupado mimando a nuestros hijos hasta la perdición para desear jugar con los tontos de algunos departamentos.

\- Verdad. - Ella rió. Sus suegros eran masa de modelar en las manos de Scorpius y Alya, Lucius había perdido todo el aire aristocrático y arrogante para ella cuando lo vio con el pelo lleno de trencitas para complacer a sus nietos. - ¿Crees que los dejamos demasiado tiempo con tus padres?

Draco negó con la cabeza. Hermione siempre se sentía culpable por trabajar demasiado en la escuela, dejando a sus hijos con Narcissa y Lucius casi todo el día. Sus padres estaban muy satisfechos, los niños eran una ocupación bienvenida, ya que los dos habían quedado en la oscuridad para que él pudiera llegar a la cima del Mundo Mágico.

\- Claro que no, además, ellos me cuidaban a mí, y mira que perfecto soy.

Ella rió, marchando hacía su mesa mientras lanzaba tres hechizos en la puerta de la oficina, haciéndolo levantar una ceja.

\- Y tan modesto. - Ella dijo al subir la falda que llevaba con lentitud hasta la cintura, dejando a la vista sus piernas cubiertas por las medias negras de seda y sus pequeñas bragas del mismo color.

\- Ese soy yo, lleno de cualidades. - Draco contestó, muy controlado y con una sonrisa mientras tiraba de ella, poniéndola en su regazo. - Sabía que te pondría caliente cuando me vieras actuando de Ministro.

\- No, no fue eso. Lo que me puso caliente fue verte comiéndote con los ojos a mi mejor amigo. - Ella contestó, desabrochando su camisa y mostrando que no llevaba nada por bajo. - ¿Ves? Tuve que desaparecer mi sostén preferido porque mis pezones dolían mientras te veía codiciar a Harry, tuve que aguantarme las imágenes que pusiste en mi cabeza.

\- ¿Yo? - Draco preguntó, con una sonrisa inocente que nadie tragaría. - Si no hice nada, es tu mente pervertida, no yo.

\- Fuiste tú, y lo sabes. Si te das al trabajo de verificar, verás que estoy mojada sólo de imaginar a Harry de rodillas entre tus piernas mientras yo le enseño como te debe chupártela.

Draco ahogó un gemido en su garganta, y deslizó sus dedos dentro de las bragas de seda que ella llevaba, sintiendo como las fantasías la habían puesto caliente.

\- Yo no estaba mirando a Potter con codicia. - El Ministro protestó mientras acariciaba a su esposa, empapando sus dedos y haciéndola gemir.

\- Mi amor, cuando te imaginas follando a mi mejor amigo sobre tu mesa después de azotarle el trasero por su insolencia... créeme, eso es codicia pura. - Ella dijo, moviendo el cuerpo para acompañar el ritmo de los dedos dentro suyo. - Y si eres un buen chico, te conseguiré eso para tu cumpleaños.

Draco usó el pulgar para apretar aquel punto que la hacía lloriquear mientras la follaba con más fuerza con los otros tres dedos, en poco tiempo la hizo gritar su nombre mientras tenía un orgasmo sólo montando sus dedos.

Hermione terminó temblando y satisfecha, apoyada en el pecho de su marido. Si era así que la sola idea de follar a Harry dejaba a Draco, tendrían a su amigo en su cama y en una relación antes que el moreno se percatara de sus intenciones.

H D H

Harry casi nunca recibía cartas de Hermione en el comienzo de la semana, por eso, cuando vio el halcón que ella usaba volando hacía su mesa ya sabía que James había hecho algo en la escuela. Su hijo mayor tenía su terquedad y la mala leche de Ginny, una mezcla peligrosa se lo preguntaban. Albus y Lily no daban ese trabajo, aunque no tenían que lidiar con la atención del público en la escuela después del divorcio, fue James quien tuvo que hacer frente a los periodistas para subir al tren y enfrentó la curiosidad y maldad de los otros niños con sus padres famosos separados... como si el ser el hijo del Niño-que-Vivió-y-Venció no fuera suficiente.

Hermione había dejado la red flu de su oficina privada libre, así él pudo pasar directamente allí. La actual directora tenía un rincón sólo para ella, lejos de los ojos y oídos de los cuadros del despacho oficial.

\- Estoy segura que McGonagall se retiró cuando se dio cuenta que James estaba próximo de venir al castillo. La pobre tuvo dos rodadas con los genes gamberros, sin hablar de los gemelos, creo que fue demasiado pensar en lidiar con tu retoño que es una mezcla de las dos cosas. ¿Por qué no vi eso? Ahora tengo que poner a tu hijo en cintura.

Harry ahogó una risa, Hermione estaba tirada en una butaca, sus zapatos de tacones altísimos y el manto negro que usaba en la escuela estaban tirados en el suelo, las medias de seda también estaban lejos de la vista, las piernas blancas apareciendo para el deleite de su mirada. La vestimenta muggle que ella prefería antes que la mágica había sido motivo de escándalo años antes, la Señora Malfoy enseñando las piernas con faldas ajustadas no era algo usual, cosa que la hizo adoptar las medias, aunque sólo lo hizo después del nacimiento de Scorpius, cuando empezó su trabajo en Hogwarts como maestra. Harry se preguntó si ella percibía cuan atrayentes eran sus piernas, haciendo un esfuerzo para dejar de mirarlas, Harry limpió su garganta.

\- ¿Qué cosa puede haber hecho que sea tan malo? ¡Es sólo su primer año, por el amor de Merlín! - Harry preguntó, sentando en la otra butaca disponible.

\- Tu hijo se hizo leyenda en la escuela al enviar a tres alumnos de tercero a la enfermería hoy. Te lo juro, su genio es una mala mezcla del tuyo y el de Ginny. - La mujer dejó escapar.

\- ¿Tres alumnos de tercero? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hicieron? - Harry preguntó, haciéndola rodar los ojos, siempre en modo auror e investigador.

\- Bien, ellos no me dijeron, ya sabes la ley del silencio, pero tengo mis fuentes y sé que los chicos más grandes estaban provocando a James con unas bromas muy pesadas acerca de Ginny y Krum... y de otros jugadores.

Harry hizo una mueca. Ginny y Krum ni siquiera estaban juntos, ella sólo escribió un artículo sobre el hombre, pero todo era motivo de habladuría después del divorcio.

\- Y en cuanto a lo que hizo James... tu hijo de once años tiene la mente de Fred y George, créeme. Él aprendió, no me preguntes cómo, aunque sospecho de un tío Weasley, un hechizo que dejó a los tres delincuentes con un escozor permanente en sus partes bajas... ¡no te atrevas a reírte, Harry Potter! Él había transformado sus pantalones en faldas cortísimas antes de lanzar el hechizo, así que todos los alumnos tuvieron que ver el espectáculo, porque claro, la mejor hora de hacer algo así sería en el puto almuerzo.

Harry luchó para contener la risa.

\- Lo siento, Mione. ¿Vas a suspenderlo?

\- No, fue la primera cosa que hizo y hay atenuantes, pero Harry, James tiene que aprender a lidiar con ese tipo de cosas. Es tu hijo, no puede explotar siempre que alguien le salga con algo de ese tipo porque va a pasar a menudo. Ya le dejé castigado por los próximos seis meses, no tendrá fines de semana libres con las detenciones y trabajos extras que hará.

\- Ya sé que no puede reaccionar así, pero diablos, lo entiendo.

Hermione asintió.

\- Tienes mala cara, así que creo que hice bien al enviar una carta a Ginny. Ya sabe lo que ocurrió y le pedí que no le enviara un howler a James, Merlín sabe que el niño ya tiene mucha atención sin eso, pero te llamé porque alguien necesita hablar con él y no aceptó bien cuando intenté acercarme.

Harry frunció el ceño, enfadado.

\- ¿Qué, te hizo un berrinche o cosa así?

Ella sonrió.

\- Sí, pero no es como si yo no supiera como lidiar con chicos insolentes, aunque no te preocupes, no le di unas nalgadas.

Harry se sintió culpable por las imágenes eróticas que llegaron a su mente cuando Hermione dijo eso, hizo ademán de su autocontrol y volvió al tema de la conversación.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Nada muy grave, pero no reaccionó bien cuando intenté abrazarlo o cuando intenté explicarle acerca de tu divorcio. No entiende por qué todo cambió y por qué sus padres están separados, está perdido y enojado.

Harry suspiró fuertemente, James siempre fue muy cercano de Ginny y había sido el más afectado por la separación dentro y fuera de casa.

\- ¿Puedo hablar con él?

\- Claro, ya había avisado que tendrían una conversación. Pueden usar mi despacho oficial, pero, Harry, actúa con calma, ¿sí? Sé que estás más explosivo que de costumbre desde el divorcio.

El Jefe de los Aurores asintió. Él sabía que todos hablaban de eso, algunos con agallas decían que era falta de sexo y reían, pero no decían nada más que la verdad, estaba sufriendo de frustración sexual, pero eso era anterior a su divorcio.

\- Voy a portarme bien... e intentar sacarle quien le enseñó el puto hechizo. Apuesto por George.

\- Bill, seguro. La pobre Poppy tardó dos horas en sacarlos de aquella agonía. Eso es cosa de un hermano más viejo cabreado y con conocimientos de maldiciones.

Harry rió, sí, definitivamente eso era cosa de Bill.

H D H

Hermione esperó en la misma butaca a que Harry hablara con James. Su amigo realmente parecía cansado e infeliz en los últimos tiempos, y eso venía de años y no sólo del divorcio. Ella hasta sintió remordimiento por planear atormentarlo un poco y acosarlo en esa situación, pero llevaba viviendo con serpientes el tiempo suficiente para callar la vocecilla de su conciencia. Si todo seguía como ella planeaba Harry iba a estar más feliz y protegido de lo que jamás estuvo con Ginny. La mirada y los gestos que vio en su amigo eran muy claros para ella, Harry necesitaba alguien que le cuidara, estaba loco por dejar el control en manos capaces, un escalofrío subió por su espina al imaginarlo actuando como un chico obediente para ella y Draco, ella iba a saciar su lado voyeur con frecuencia si conocía bien a su esposo. Sus pensamientos pervertidos se cortaron cuando Harry entró luciendo más infeliz que antes.

\- Hice que mi hijo llorara. - Contó, con cara de pena.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Te dije que actuaras con calma! - Ella reclamó, arrepentida por haber usado esa situación para traerlo a su despacho. Era culpa de Draco... y de sus suegros, malditas serpientes.

\- Estuve calmado, pero tenías razón. Está hecho polvo, empezó a llorar cuando le dije que estaba decepcionado con ese comportamiento. El pobre me preguntó si iba a dejarlo aquí en las fiestas como castigo.

\- ¿Y vas a hacerlo?

\- ¡Claro que no! Ya le dije eso, mi conversación no fue muy severa ya que pasé la mayor parte del tiempo abrazándole y esas cosas.

Hermione sonrió, feliz.

\- A veces es eso lo que los niños necesitan. No tienes por qué sentirte angustiado por eso, lo hiciste bien. Ven, te daré algo de beber.

\- Aún tengo trabajo que hacer hoy. - Harry dijo.

Ella miró a su reloj.

\- Ya pasa de las seis. Tú y Draco necesitan aprender a salir del trabajo en los horarios correctos.

\- Tú te quedas en la escuela hasta después de la cena.

\- Ese es mi horario. - Ella dijo, con aire práctico.

Harry rió y aceptó la copa que ella le dio, volvió a sentarse en la butaca confortable, pensando que podía dejar las cosas para mañana. No se sorprendió cuando Hermione se puso a sus espaldas y comenzó a masajear sus hombros.

\- ¿Entonces, te dolió mucho sentarte al lado de mi marido en la rueda de prensa y apoyarlo la semana pasada?

\- Sí. - Harry dijo, con un tono triste y un puchero. - Él fue encantador y carismático, hasta flirteó con los periodistas, me hizo parecer un troll, lo hizo a propósito.

\- Draco es encantador con todo el mundo todo el tiempo. - Ella dijo, sonriendo.

\- Él nunca fue encantador conmigo. - Harry reclamó, probablemente sin percibir los celos que puso en esa frase. - Siempre es un idiota mimado y mandón.

Ella rió suavemente y se inclinó para hablarle junto a la oreja:

\- ¿Quieres que él sea encantador contigo? Puedo hacer que ocurra, ya sabes.

Harry tembló e intentó huir de los dedos de Hermione, que continuaban trabajando en sus hombros, pero ella lo mantuvo quieto con un apretón.

\- No terminé, quédate quieto. - Ella dijo, con voz autoritaria.

Para su satisfacción Harry obedeció e inclinó la cabeza, poniendo su cuello en evidencia.

\- Perdón... es sólo que nadie me toca así hace un tiempo.

Y eso era algo de antes de su divorcio, él pensó con acritud. Su matrimonio era una guerra fría hace años.

\- Pobrecito. - Hermione dijo, realmente con pena. Harry era una de las personas más táctiles que ella conocía, a él le gustaban los cariños físicos. - Nunca me dijiste por qué se separaron, sé que no hablaste con Ron porque es hermano de Ginny, así que te guardas eso hace mucho.

\- Es complicado. - Harry dijo, agradeciendo a Merlín que ella no pudiera ver la culpa y la vergüenza en su cara.

\- Te sentirás mejor cuando se lo digas a alguien. - Hermione insistió.

\- Es... yo... creo que fue mi culpa. Deseaba cosas que ella no podía darme.

\- En un matrimonio eso suena a sexo, pero no tiene sentido, tienen tres hijos. - Ella presionó un poco.

\- A Ginny le gustan las cosas tradicionales.

A Harry le daba vergüenza decir como ella lo había llamado cuando le confesó sus deseos. Debía agradecer que no le contara a toda la prensa. Hermione por su lado pensó que aquello era prácticamente una confirmación de sus sospechas, Ginny era demasiado vainilla para Harry, ella y Draco serían perfectos.

\- Que malo, todos pensábamos que ustedes durarían para siempre.

\- Al contrario de lo que todos pensaban de ti y Malfoy... todos pensábamos que no iban a sobrevivir al octavo año en Hogwarts.

Ella sonrió y continuó trabajando en los hombros tensos de su amigo. Su relación con Draco había sido el escándalo del año, y su matrimonio la habladuría de la década. Heroína de guerra casada con ex-mortífago, fue todo un espectáculo. Muchos creían que Draco la usó como arma política, pero la idea de lanzarlo en el Ministerio fue suya. Draco era encantador y un líder natural justo cuando dejaba caer la máscara de idiota arrogante, su serpiente aprendió que la miel es mejor que el vinagre para atraer seguidores. El hombre era un manipulador de primera categoría, un Slytherin hasta la espina, esa astucia y la inteligencia fueron las cosas que la hicieron mirarlo dos veces en octavo año. Draco organizó a su casa y creó un sistema de protección para las serpientes tras la guerra, fue algo impresionante de ver... y sexy como el diablo. A ella le gustaba que él fuera un desafío, un rompe cabezas complicado, como pareja se entendían, respetaban y amaban... estaban tan conectados que deseaban lo mismo secretamente hace años: Harry Potter en su cama y en sus vidas. Sonriendo con ese pensamiento ella se inclinó para besar el pelo negro, cosa que hizo al moreno maullar como un gatito, a Harry siempre le gustó ser tocado y mimado por las personas que amaba. Claro, él no esperaba que ella desabrochara los primeros botones de su camisa para meter las manos bajo el tejido. La piel bajo sus dedos estaba erizada, pero caliente al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Qué haces, Mione? - Él preguntó con voz baja, sintiendo los dedos de su amiga moviéndose más despacio.

\- Te seduzco. - Ella contestó sencillamente, haciéndole quedarse todo rígido por la sorpresa. - Vamos, relájate, estropeas todo mi trabajo.

El moreno no podía relajarse, no cuando Hermione arañaba su pecho con las uñas largas que tenía hasta llegar a sus pezones.

\- ¿Pero... no estás feliz?

Hermione suspiró, ella había pasado suficientes años rodeada de slytherins, pero Harry era demasiado león para saltar en eso sin preguntas.

\- Estoy perfectamente feliz, pero tengo ganas de seducirte. No hay problema en eso, me gusta ver el deseo en tus ojos cuando miras mis piernas, hacías lo mismo cuando estábamos solos en aquella tienda en la guerra... y Merlín, tienes los pezones perfectos para jugar… tan sensibles, ya están duros.

Harry mordió sus labios al sentirla pellizcarlos y tirar de ellos con habilidad, su corazón latía tan fuerte que tenía la seguridad que Hermione podía sentirlo bajo la punta de sus dedos.

\- Pero que hay de Malfoy... no, Mione, no podemos. - Él negó con la cabeza.

Hermione sacó las manos de dentro de su ropa, dejándole un poco decepcionado. Ella se movió y se paró frente a él, lucía misteriosa, sexy y dominante.

\- No me gusta toda esa desconfianza... si te digo que no hay problema es porque no lo hay. ¿No te fías de mí?

\- Claro que sí.

\- Entonces, créeme cuando te digo que no hay problema, pero tal vez leí mal las señales... ¿no estás interesado?

Harry hizo uso de su legendario valor Gryffindor para decir la verdad:

\- Si, lo estoy.

\- ¿Y supongo que te gusta ser dominado? - Ella preguntó, directamente.

Ella vio como el rostro de Harry se ponía rojo y de cómo el pobre se quedó helado. Ahí había gato encerrado.

\- Vamos, Harry. Necesito una respuesta. - Ella presionó al ver que él no hablaba.

Pero no le oyó la voz, sino que lo vio asentir despacio con la cabeza, la vergüenza prácticamente era física para el moreno, pero ella sonrió, pensaba que eso sería mucho más difícil.

\- Bueno, me gustan los chicos obedientes. - Ella dijo con voz baja.

\- ¿Y cómo es que estás casada con Malfoy? - Él dejó escapar.

\- Ah, Draco no es obediente, eso seguro. - Ella dijo, con diversión. - Pero es tan mandón como yo... a nosotros nos encanta tener un gatito maullando de placer entre nosotros... ¿qué te parece tener dos maestros, Harry?

El Jefe de los Aurores pensó seriamente en huir de los ojos castaños y calientes de su amiga, pero desconfiaba que Hermione tenía hechizos en la oficina que lo impedirían, así que sacó valor de no sabe dónde y contestó:

\- Me gustaría... aunque no quiero ser una aventura para calentar vuestra cama una noche para ser tirado después. - Él contestó, bajando los ojos.

Hermione sonrió, Harry era un romántico. Cogiendo su barbilla, ella le hizo mirarla.

\- No seas tonto, si deseara una aventura de una noche pagaba un chico de renta... sabes que siempre me atrajiste, eres perfecto para mí y para Draco.

Harry no contestó, demasiado preocupado en hacer a su corazón latir más despacio antes que le diera algo. No creía que podía tener esa suerte, no después de tanto tiempo, era como si sus fantasías fueran a hacerse reales de golpe. Había una trampa, un truco... no podía ser real.

\- Deja de pensar, gatito. - Hermione dijo, soltando su barbilla y dando unos pasos hacia atrás. - Ven aquí, Harry.

Él obedeció, y se puso de rodillas cuando ella apuntó hacía la alfombra a sus pies.

\- Sé bueno y ayúdame a ponerme las medias. - Ella dijo, subiendo su falda hasta las caderas y sonriendo al verlo tragar duro al mirarla, siempre le gustó la ropa interior negra y de seda, las bragas que llevaba puestas no dejaban mucho a la imaginación. - No te olvides de ponerlas en el liguero.

Harry sentía la boca seca al recibir las medias que ella invocó con un pase de su varita. Él levantó una rodilla donde apoyó el pie delicado de su amiga, sabía que ella podía sentirle temblando mientras deslizaba el tejido suave por sus piernas y por el muslo firme que tenía. El moreno sintió deseos de acariciarla, pero no sabía si podía hacerlo, así que se limitó a ponerle las medias y sentir la piel bajo sus dedos. Hermione tenía una sonrisa maliciosa mientras lo miraba, a ella le gustó la manera con que él le obedeció, tenía la mirada fija en su cuerpo y toques sutiles, aunque inexpertos si le preguntaban.

\- Ahora pon mi falda en su sitio. - Ella pidió, sonriendo más largamente al verle sonrojar cuando sus dedos pasaron por sus nalgas al tirar del tejido para poner la falda ajustada en su sitio adecuado. - Los zapatos.

Harry asintió y la ayudó a ponerse los zapatos con tacos altos, cosa que le rindió una caricia en el pelo que terminó atrás de su oreja, un sitio muy sensible para él.

\- Eres un gatito mimoso. - Hermione provocó. - Y tan animado. - Completó, mirando el bulto que tenía en sus pantalones.

\- Perdón. - Él dijo, bajando los ojos, era un hombre adulto, no debía dejarse llevar a ese estado por unas palabras y algunos toques.

\- No seas tonto, eso es muy halagador. - Ella dijo, sentándose en la butaca y haciendo un gesto para que él se levantara. - Abre tus pantalones, sólo lo suficiente para que te vea.

Harry estaba tan nervioso que pensó nuevamente en salir corriendo, pero Hermione no tendría nada de eso a esa altura.

\- Estoy esperando, Harry. - Ella dijo, arañando el brazo de la butaca con sus uñas. - Ya me viste hoy, es mi turno, y ven aquí, quiero una buena línea de visión.

Harry sentía una mezcla de vergüenza y excitación, pero se puso frente a ella y desabrochó sólo los botones inferiores, dejando el primero puesto, imaginando lo que ella iba a pensar al descubrir que no llevaba ropa interior. Debió agradarla porque Hermione sonrió con aprecio, mirando la punta de su miembro que escapó de las restricciones del tejido. Ella estiró la mano para tocarlo y tiró de su erección hasta tenerla toda para mirar, como si lo estuviera evaluando. Lo acarició hasta ponerle en completa excitación, entonces lo hizo gemir cuando pasó una uña por toda su extensión.

\- Tan bonito... ay, las cosas que haremos contigo, gatito. - Ella dijo, con fascinación mientras se inclinaba para besarle la punta del miembro y lamer una gota de excitación que tenía allí.

\- Mione, por favor. - Pidió, medio en protesta, medio en suplica.

Ella sonrió y le dio un leve mordisco que le hizo lloriquear y sentir su erección saltar en la mano que la retenía.

\- Quiero que hagas una cosa por mí. - Ella dijo, acariciándolo despacio, el pulgar girando y provocando la pequeña abertura de la punta, jugando con la humedad que salía de allí. - Vas a ser un buen chico el resto de esta semana, no podrás venirte, ni por tu mano ni la de otros. Te enviaré unos regalos e instrucciones. ¿Puedes hacerlo, Harry?

Harry pensó que podría explotar en su mano allí mismo, hace tanto tiempo que nadie que no fuera él mismo lo tocaba así. Lloriqueó, pero asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí, lo haré. - Confirmó tras una mirada fea de ella, su voz fallando por la excitación.

\- Bueno, pero entiendes que si algo te pone incomodo puedes decirme y que si tienes alguna duda puedes buscarme, ¿verdad? - Ella preguntó.

\- Sí.

\- Si eso no pasa, quiero que sigas mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, si todo sale bien nos vemos el domingo por la mañana. - Ella dijo, soltándolo, no sin antes darle otro beso en la cabeza goteante de su miembro y lamer el pulgar que usó para acariciarlo.

Ella le tendió una moneda.

\- Es un traslador, te diré cómo activarlo en la última carta que te envíe.

Harry asintió.

\- Y puedes seguir flirteando con mi marido libremente.

Harry se puso rojo nuevamente, como si estar delante de ella con su polla dura al aire no fuera lo suficientemente vergonzoso.

\- No lo hago.

\- Sí, lo haces. - Ella dijo, sonriendo. - Siempre que te quedas allí sentadito con esa mirada retadora en esos ojos sexys deseas que él te dé unas nalgadas, por eso siempre te pones el mismo pantalón blanco en las reuniones con él... aquel tan ajustado que te deja con un paquete de muerte y que no deja a mi marido sacar los ojos de tu culo.

Harry se mordió los labios, avergonzado, no sabía que ella se había dado cuenta de todo eso.

\- No te preocupes, Draco aún no sabe eso. - Ella dijo con una sonrisa. - Quédate aquí hasta que esté presentable, pero no te olvides, no puedes hacerte siquiera una paja. Nos vemos luego, Harry, cuídate.

Ella desapareció, probablemente saliendo para cuidar de la cena de los alumnos y dejándole con una erección de caballo para volver a meter en sus pantalones y un caos emocional para poner en orden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por los comentarios, ahí tienen el segundo capítulo.**

Draco conocía a su mujer mejor que a si mismo, por eso, cuando ella llegó a casa con una sonrisa divertida y una mirada muy maliciosa supo que había hecho algo malo, no que eso no fuera bueno para él, generalmente algo muy bueno ocurría cuando Hermione tenía aquella mirada. Mientras la veía trenzar el pelo de Alya el rubio tenía una sonrisa en la cara, a él le gustaba mirar cómo se llevaban bien sus chicas. La niña decía muy feliz a su madre que cosas había aprendido en el día, ella y su hermano tenían tutores, claro, pero eran las clases de Lucius las que les dejaban animados. Su padre era un abuelo de lo más consentidor que existe e hizo que fuera rutina que él mismo se encargara de enseñar a los niños sobre historia, herencias mágicas y tradiciones, era objetivo y no dejaba de recalcar que los Malfoy fueron unos bastardos prejuiciosos, él incluso, pero que ahora sabían mejor. Lucius había aprendido su lección, y tenía mucho miedo de perder a su familia si dejaba a los niños en la oscuridad acerca de su pasado, la familia siempre fue lo más importante para él después de todo.

Aunque muchos no creyeran, Draco era un hombre paciente, fue la primera cosa que la política le enseñó. Todo empezó cuando se hizo líder de una buena parte del Wizengamot, los primeros aliados que tuvo no fueron reales, a esos tuvo que amenazarlos de revelar sus secretos más oscuros, y vaya que esos viejos los tenían, todos sabiamente descubiertos por su padre, que le reveló en aquel entonces que tenía más que influencia en el Ministerio, tenía muchas marionetas porque sabía cosas. Fue cuando descubrió que el conocimiento es poder, y eso le gustó, también fue cuando supo que su vida tendría que ser intachable, el sabio es aquel que no da oportunidad a su enemigo. La paciencia fue su arma en el comienzo de su vida política, fue divertido hacer que Kingsley Shacklebolt cayera de su trono, el hombre era un buen Ministro para la seguridad, pero daba asco con las reformas importantes. Hermione fue la primera que le dijo que debían sacarlo del cargo después que dejó pasar cinco años de la guerra sin hacer nada para cambiar el acoso que sufrían las familias sangre pura o los Slytherin en general. La cosa fue personal para ellos también, el Ministro fue uno de los que hicieron hincapié para que ella fuera chequeada con hechizos y pociones cuando su relación se hizo pública en el octavo año. Por esas razones, fue música para los oídos de Draco cuando oyó la renuncia del Ministro siete años después de la guerra, él y Hermione estaban al lado del nuevo Ministro apoyando sus políticas igualitarias y sonreían con victoria, aquel fue sólo el primer paso hacía su objetivo. Así, el rubio esperó pacientemente, como estaba acostumbrado a hacer con casi todo en su vida mientras su esposa acostaba a su hija y después iba al cuarto de Scorpius. Draco no la llamó neurótica o sobreprotectora cuando la vio lanzar hechizos para verificar la salud del niño. Su primogénito siempre tuvo una salud frágil, casi había muerto de una infección cuando tenía sólo tres años, ella tenía el derecho a sus manías con él.

\- Que duermas bien, cariño. - La voz de su mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Buenas noches mamá, papá. - Scorpius contestó con voz de sueño.

\- ¿Y sólo ahora te acuerdas de tu viejo? - Draco bromeó, besando la mejilla de su hijo. - Mañana es tu día conmigo, así que duerme bien.

\- No voy a retrasarme, papá. - El rubito dijo, ya cerrando los ojos y tumbándose sobre su estómago.

\- Lo dudo. - Draco susurró. Scorpius era un remolón por las mañanas.

\- Sé bueno. - Hermione le pidió, saliendo del cuarto.

Draco sonrió y la siguió. La primera cosa que ella hizo al estar en sus habitaciones fue sacarse los zapatos y las medias que llevaba, después se soltó el pelo, todo eso en silencio. Él esperó, Hermione sólo iba hablar cuando estuviera lista.

\- Ten cuidado con mi hijo mañana. No quiero otro episodio como aquel intento de secuestro años atrás. - Ella dijo, yendo hacía el baño y mirándolo por el enorme espejo.

\- Potter ya tiene todo listo, es neurótico con la seguridad, peor que tú, si eso es posible. - Fue la contestación del rubio.

\- Lo sé, él es bueno en lo que hace. - Ella dijo con una sonrisa. - Sé un buen marido y coge mi cofre en nuestro armario, por favor.

\- ¿Vamos jugar un ratito? - Preguntó, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Te encantará lo que voy a hacer, te lo garantizo. - Hermione dijo, terminando de desnudarse y entrando en la ducha. - Pero no te animes demasiado, sabes que odio cuando quiero charlar y no dejas de mirarme los pechos.

\- Entonces hazme el favor y no pongas una de aquellas cositas minúsculas con randa y lazos. - Él dijo, divertido.

\- ¿Prefieres que no lleve nada? - Ella provocó, riendo.

\- Bueno, si soy sincero, sí, pero entonces no habrá charla. - Draco contestó, abriendo la puerta del armario.

Los dos tenían una parte del vestidor protegido por hechizos. Era donde guardaban los juguetes y cosas más osadas que usaban, aunque no tenían nada de las más osadas o peligrosas del mundo BDSM, eran moderados y no vivían lo más duro y disciplinado de aquel mundo. Después de desactivar las protecciones, Draco cogió el cofre medio que era apenas de Hermione, a ella le gustaba tener sus propios juguetes para utilizar en sí misma, con Draco o con los amantes que habían tenido, después de llevar el objeto a la cama, Draco se sentó y empezó a leer un pergamino oficial del Ministerio mientras oía a Hermione bañarse, ella llegaba después de la cena, ya que se quedaba en Hogwarts hasta que los estudiantes fueran a sus Salas Comunes para saber que todo iba bien.

\- ¿Con quién fueron tus padres a cenar hoy? - Ella preguntó.

\- No me lo dijeron, pero creo que salen escondidos para visitar a tus padres.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - Ella preguntó con sorpresa.

\- Bien, Alya volvió de su casa contando lo bueno que fue el paseo con el abuelo Granger, que la llevó al museo y que su madre le regaló libros con cuentos buenísimos. A mis padres no les gusta la competencia, así que fueron por información para ganarle a los tuyos en el amor de nuestros hijos.

Hermione rió alto.

\- Mañana hablaré con mi madre, mis pobres padres deben estar asustados.

\- Mis padres no son malos para los tuyos. - Draco defendió a sus progenitores. - Si decimos la verdad, tu mamá tiene a mi padre medio hechizad0 con aquella tarta de chocolate.

\- Y tu madre tiene celos de eso, tengo seguridad que ya intentó Legilimancia con mi madre para descubrir el secreto y decírselo a los elfos.

\- Ya le dije que te preguntara, pero no me oye.

\- Porque sabe que no le diré, es secreto de familia. Cuando sea mi tarta la renombraré Tarta-hechiza-Malfoy.

Draco rió y se puso a leer el pergamino que tenía en las manos con más concentración. Era un esbozo hecho por Percy Weasley para nuevos acuerdos con Gringots sobre auditorias fiscales de los patrimonios de las familias mágicas, se quedó tan concentrado que no percibió que Hermione ya había salido del baño y tenía una toalla en su cabeza y llevaba su albornoz blanco, que le quedaba grande.

-¿Qué lees?

\- Un esbozo que me hizo Percy para un nuevo acuerdo con los goblins. - Draco contestó, dejando el pergamino en la mesita.

\- ¿Cómo va él? - Ella preguntó, no lo había visto por un tiempo.

Draco frunció el ceño, no quería preocuparla, pero si no le decía iba a tener problemas.

\- Estaba cojeando y tenía un glamour en su cuello, creo que tuvo una mala noche. - Draco dijo.

\- A él no le gustan los juegos con estrangulación, los odia. - Ella dijo, con mala cara, se preocupaba mucho por su antiguo amante. Percy fue la relación de trio más larga que tuvieron.

\- Odio la idea de un maestro sin preparación lidiando con él y haciéndole daño, pero el pelirrojo es terco, no me dijo quién fue.

Hermione frunció el ceño, la escena BDSM en el Mundo Mágico era discreta y mayor de lo que muchos imaginaban, pero no era un problema para Draco.

\- Quiero saber quién es, búscalo y luego me lo dices. - Ella pidió con aire decidido.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres dejarme eso a mí? - Él preguntó.

\- No, me encargaré yo. - Fue la repuesta corta. - Ya me gustaría que él estuviera con quien realmente desea.

\- Eso sí sería complicado y medio de locos, cariño. - Draco dijo, con aire practico. - ¿Qué piensas de invitarlo para un fin de semana? Así lo cuidamos como merece.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

\- No, lo cuidaré como los amigos que somos, pero ahora seduciremos a otro.

Draco la miró, esperando por la revelación.

\- Harry vendrá el próximo domingo, estará aquí todo el día... sólo para nosotros.

Draco tragó duro.

\- ¿Seguro? ¿Le dijiste que no es sólo tú?

\- Claro. - Ella confirmó, rodando los ojos.

\- ¿Acerca de nuestro estilo de vida? ¿Todo? - Draco preguntó de nuevo.

\- Bueno, Harry necesita aprender más sobre las reglas, pero sí sabe. Tú necesitas ser más claro sobre apreciarle y sentirte atraído por él.

\- Tu amigo es quien actúa como si me odiara y es quien siempre me provoca y...

\- Tú siempre lo pinchas y lo molestas, y no sé cómo nadie percibió que es siempre cuando te pones celoso de alguien alrededor de él.

\- Eso no es verdad. - Draco se defendió. - No tengo celos del Cara Rajada.

Hermione lo miró con cara de no creerse una palabra y continuó:

\- Los sobrenombres feos tendrán que parar, a Harry no le gustan, los odia y lo pondrás defensivo si utilizas esos apelativos. Nunca te gustó la humillación de nuestros amantes, así que no será difícil dejar esa costumbre.

\- ¿Cómo le llamaste? - Draco preguntó, ya sin cuestionar las órdenes de su esposa.

\- Gatito, él maúlla como uno cuando está excitado. - Ella dijo e hizo que Draco sintiera una oleada de anticipación placentera por su cuerpo. - A Harry le gustan los mimos.

Draco sonrió y se inclinó para deshacer el nudo que aseguraba el albornoz en su sitio, dejando los senos de Hermione en su línea de visión.

\- Tendré que mimarlo hasta la perdición, entonces. - Él afirmó, mientras sus dedos buscaban los pezones de su mujer, jugando con ellos y haciéndoles quedarse más rosados y duros.

\- Sí, y te gustará hacerlo, pero para eso tendrás que sincerarte con Harry. Él es un león cabezota, no entendió tus indirectas en más de veinte años, ya es hora de decirle las cosas con todas las letras. - Ella dijo, moviendo los hombros y haciendo que el tejido escurriera por sus brazos, cayendo hasta su cintura. - Creo que debes usar esos días para mostrarle que deseas más que sexo duro y delicioso con él.

Draco tiró más fuertemente de los pezones de su esposa, apreciando cuando finalmente la hizo tener una reacción, que fue gemir apreciativamente. A él le gustaba que ella supiera que él deseaba a Potter como amante desde hace años y que una sola noche no iba a satisfacerlo, le deseaba por siempre.

\- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. - El rubio contestó, cogiendo los aretes rectos de oro que Hermione tenía en su cofre. - Creo que los pondré ahora, es justo que tú también sufras un poquito esa semana, porque si te conozco bien dejaste a nuestro gatito con las ganas. Y ahora tendré poco tiempo para mostrarle como soy buen chico.

Hermione mordió sus labios, tenía los pezones perforados desde hace años, pero cuando los sacaba los hoyos encogían y a Draco le gustaba demasiado verla gemir y moverse por la sensación abrumadora de volver a ponerlos, pero sonreía cuando dijo:

\- Buen chico es algo que jamás pudo definirte en cualquier fase de tu vida... creo que si le hubieras mostrado a él como eres de verdad en nuestro octavo año, hubieras terminado con él y no conmigo.

Draco sonrió maliciosamente mientras la empujaba, haciéndola acostarse en su espalda.

\- Tal vez, pero estuve muy ocupado seduciendo a mi leona preciosa, era muy joven para lidiar con dos al mismo tiempo.

Hermione no dijo nada, más interesada en la manera como su marido tiraba de sus pezones, jugando con ellos y haciendo con que su respiración se acelerara. Ella lamió sus labios y cerró los ojos cuando lo vio coger el primer arete, que tenía pequeños diamantes en las puntas. Ella sintió su entrepierna caliente mientras Draco pasaba el frío metal por el hueco, el dolor y el placer eran una mezcla deliciosa, su espalda hizo un arco y terminó soltando una palabrota junto con un gemido. Draco la tenía sonrojada y jadeante cuando terminó el trabajo con el otro pezón. El muy maldito tuvo las agallas de pellizcar el área sensible, dejándole aún más caliente y consciente del hormigueo en el área.

\- ¿Lista para continuar charlando? - Draco preguntó, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Bien... - Ella dijo, segura de que él tendría su merecido. Con un movimiento gracioso separó sus piernas, deslizando su mano hacía su entrepierna y usando los dedos para separar los labios mojados de su sexo. - Creo que Harry desea nuestro mundo, pero es cierto que no hizo muchas cosas. Le voy a enviar explicaciones detalladas para que entienda para qué cosa se está alistando. ¿Qué crees?

\- Que eres linda y que voy a lamerte. - Fue la respuesta de Draco, que la miraba con hambre.

\- Eso suena bien, cariño, pero aún tenemos cosas que charlar. - Ella dijo, aunque se puso a acariciarse con lentitud, la caliente humedad mojando los dedos que usaba para jugar con sus labios rosados, evitando el botón palpitante que sobresalía entre ellos. - Ya sabes que soy mala, así que le dije que no podría venirse hasta que venga con nosotros, así que no le permitas, ¿vale? Y quiero que lo ayudes con la pomada para los pezones... la misma que hice para Percy hace dos navidades.

Draco la miraba casi babeando, pero eso le hizo sonreír.

\- ¿Crees que le gustará la idea?

\- ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que maúlla como un gatito? Bien, lo tuve gimiendo deliciosamente sólo jugando con sus pezones, creo que tendrás otro amante para practicar tus habilidades orales.

Draco ya tenía su miembro muy despierto no sólo por la visión de su mujer jugando con ella misma, pero imaginar a Harry Potter como el objeto de sus atenciones pervertidas era casi tan estimulante como eso, así que se levantó para librarse de los pantalones del pijama.

\- Primero voy a comerte hasta que saque esa sonrisilla de tu cara, después voy a cogerte tan duro que terminarás pidiendo clemencia.

Hermione no contestó, sólo abrió más las piernas, finalmente deslizando dos dedos en sí misma, estaba caliente y mojada, lista para su marido.

\- Puedes intentarlo, pero continuaré diciéndote todo lo que haré con Harry el domingo mientras tú miras... ¿Quién crees que pida clemencia primero?

Draco cogió la mano de su esposa haciéndola sacar los dedos de su coño. El rubio lamió la humedad allí y le sonrió:

\- ¿Eso es un desafío, esposa? ¿Qué ganaré?

\- Si ganas tú, te dejo al mando con Harry... si soy yo... tendrás que jugar mis reglas.

Draco sonrió, sí que la haría rogar.

H D H

Si Harry era sincero con él mismo, reconocería que tenía los pelos en puta de ansiedad por saber cuáles serían las instrucciones de Hermione y que cosa sucedería en esa semana. Él tuvo que controlar sus miedos e inseguridades para no enviar una lechuza poniendo fin a la relación que aún no había comenzado, eso porque tenía preocupaciones en cuanto a Malfoy, pero eligió confiar en su amiga y esperar para saber qué cosa vendría de esa aventura. Como si pensar en los Malfoy los hiciera aparecer mágicamente, sonaron unos golpes livianos en su puerta y cuando dio permiso para entrar, la cabeza muy rubia de Scorpius surgió allí.

\- Hola, tío Harry, ¿puedo pasar?

\- Claro, Scorp, ahora mismo no estoy ocupado. - Harry contestó, siempre listo para hablar con el pequeño de Hermione. - Creo que creciste desde la última vez que te vi.

Scorpius rodó los ojos exactamente como su padre hacía, cosa que hizo a Harry sonreír.

\- Todos los adultos dicen lo mismo, pero es normal porque seré alto como papá y el abuelo Lucius. - El niño explicó con el tono sabelotodo que Hermione utilizaba cuando niña. Que mezcla peligrosa la de los genes Granger y Malfoy, Harry pensó.

\- ¿Entonces, te diviertes con tu padre? - Harry preguntó, un poco triste porque su trabajo lleno de cosas feas y violentas no le permitía traer a sus hijos por todo un día.

\- Sí, él y Percy hacen un montón de trabajo y papá riñó a un montón de personas molestas hoy, pero entonces vino un embajador de Bulgaria y no entendí nada, así que vine a verte. - Scorpius dijo, jugando con la snitch que Harry tenía en su mesa. - ¿Hoy hay entrenamiento en la academia? ¿Puedes llevarme?

\- Hoy no voy para allá, pero sabes que puedes ir, hay visitas agendadas ahora. Llevé a James y Albus antes que empezara la escuela. - Harry contó, pensando si Hermione lo torturaría demasiado si su hijito se convertía en auror por su culpa.

\- ¿Tío Harry? - Scorpius lo llamó con aquella voz suave que predecía problemas.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Te gusto? - Harry rió, ni él que era un tonto por los niños caería en esa trampa tan fácil.

\- Sabes que sí. ¿Qué quieres?

\- Que me enseñes a volar. - El niño pidió, sorprendiendo a Harry.

\- ¿Qué? Pero... - Harry paró de hablar antes que dijera algo que enfadara al niño, pero Scorpius entendió sin que dijera algo. Él tenía un miedo muy grande de volar, había perdido el control de la escoba en su primer intento y fue llevado por una corriente de aire, lastimándose cuando cayó. - ¿Sus padres saben de esto?

El rubito negó.

\- Quiero darles una sorpresa, y sabes cómo es mamá conmigo. Los abuelos saben, pero me dicen que no necesito hacerlo si me da mucho miedo... pero sé que los Malfoy no deben tener miedo a las escobas, además Alya es más pequeña y ahora vuela. - Dijo, enfurruñado.

\- ¿Y por qué yo?

\- La abuela dijo que eres muy bueno, que enseñas maniobras a los aurores y que le ganaste a papá muchas veces en la escuela... y que tienes un montón de paciencia.

\- ¿Seguro que no tendré a Narcissa hechizando mi pobre culo entonces? Tu abuela da miedo.

Scorpius rió, a él le gustaba la manera simple de su tío.

\- Ella no lo hará, es una dama. Y también quiero ver a Albus Severus y Lily.

\- Bien, tú ganas, lo haremos el sábado, los niños estarán conmigo, así te ayudan si hace falta.

\- ¡Yay! - El niño conmemoró, brincando.

Los dos fueron interrumpidos por unos toques fuertes en la puerta, pero claro que Draco Malfoy no iba a esperar permiso para entrar.

\- Potter, luces como alguien que cayó en uno de los planes de mi hijo.

\- ¡Oye, papá! No hago cosas así. - Scorpius protestó.

Draco rió y acarició el pelo de su hijo.

\- En serio, necesitas mejorar esa cara de inocente, nadie te creería, ni un tejón de primero.

El niño hizo una mueca, pero como su padre no parecía enfadado avisó:

\- El sábado voy a casa del tío Harry a jugar con los chicos.

Draco asintió.

\- Bueno, pero ya es hora que te marches, el auror que te vigila te llevará a casa. Tu abuelo te llama para las lecciones de la tarde.

\- ¿Aparición? Es peor que flú. - Scorpius reclamó aunque fue a despedirse de Harry con un abrazo y dio un besito a su padre antes de salir de la sala.

\- Si él no fuera tan parecido a mí diría que tú y Hermione me han engañado y es tu hijo. - El rubio bromeó.

\- Ya sé lidiar con el flú y la aparición. - Harry dijo con seguridad.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Entonces sólo fue mi imaginación la manera con que casi te caes esta mañana al salir de la chimenea? ¿O las cenizas que se quedaron en tu cara bonita?

Harry suspiró por dentro, claro que Malfoy estaría cerca cuando él hacía el papel de tonto... aunque, ¿le había dicho bonito?

\- Las personas con cordura harían como que no vieron nada. - Dijo, cruzando los brazos poniéndose a la defensiva, Malfoy estaba jugando con nuevas reglas.

\- No tengo miedo del auror malo. - Draco contestó, mirando con deseo a Harry, que lucía amenazador y fuerte en su túnica. - Merlín, que guapo te pones cuando pones cara de enfado.

Aquello dejó a Harry sorprendido. Malfoy no era de elogiarlo, más bien le ponía nombres y lo molestaba.

\- No te sorprendas. ¿Nunca notaste que te hago enfadar a propósito? Tus ojos se encienden y parecen dos esmeraldas, tus mejillas se ponen rojas... puedo pasar el día diciéndote pequeños detalles deliciosos.

\- Malfoy...

\- Draco, llámame Draco. - El Ministro dijo, acercándose a Harry y acariciando su cuello con las yemas de los dedos. - Voy pasar por tu casa hoy después del trabajo, mi mujer cree que soy mejor mensajero que nuestros halcones, así que prepárate, seré tu tutor por la noche.

Harry no tuvo tiempo para contestar, ya que el hombre salió después de decir eso, dejándolo sólo y pensativo. ¿Sería posible que sus deseos se realizarían o Malfoy sólo lo miraba por Hermione y buscaba algo rápido para pasar el rato? Por ahora el Jefe de los Aurores decidió dejar la cosa evolucionar, luego sabría dónde pisaba.

H D H

Harry se preguntaba como podría asesinar al Ministro sin dejar sospechas, o mejor, sin molestar demasiado a Hermione. Claro, ella iba a estar enfadada, pero lo perdonaría cuando supiera que su marido le dio un buen plantón. Harry había cocinado y hasta compró un vino pijo, había salido en la hora correcta del Ministerio para tener tiempo para hacer algo que comer y ponerse presentable, cosa que no fue fácil con su pelo. ¿Y el resultado de todo ese esfuerzo? Había cenado solo y enfadado y ahora planeaba la muerte del Ministro mientras se ponía su pijama más confortable, sus intenciones asesinas fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la chimenea encendiéndose.

\- ¿Harry? ¿Harry? Vamos, no me ignores, sé que es temprano para que te hayas dormido. - Era la voz de Malfoy.

\- ¡Vete! - Harry gritó de lo alto de las escaleras.

\- Sólo después que hablemos - Draco dijo. - Vamos, es importante.

Harry bajó con la varita en mano y lo dejó pasar. El hombre tenía una caja de madera en las manos y tenía el pelo húmedo, probablemente de un baño reciente.

\- Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento. Intenté avisarte que iba a retrasarme, pero pensé que no te gustarían las habladurías sobre una cena entre nosotros, no había como interrumpir una sesión con el Wizengamot sin que todos supieran a quién mandaba un aviso. Lo siento.

\- ¿Sesión del Wizengamot? No fui llamado.

\- Porque era un tema de los inefables, uno de ellos rompió las reglas y nos dio un problema que no te imaginas. ¿Entiendes por qué no podía avisarte?

\- Sí, ya está. - Harry dijo, los inefables y sus asuntos eran un tema del que jamás podía averiguar demasiado, sabía quiénes eran pero no qué cosa hacían.

\- Te juro que no soy un desconsiderado. - Draco dijo, girando para ver que la mesa tenía dos lugares. - Oh, Merlín, me hiciste la cena, Hermione va a cortas mis pelotas.

Harry rió con eso, más calmado.

\- Entonces le tienes miedo.

\- Cualquiera con dos neuronas tiene un miedo saludable de mi mujer, Harry. - Draco dijo, con dignidad.

\- Claro, claro. - Harry concordó. - ¿Ya comiste? Puedo hacerte un emparedado o algo así.

\- Gracias, pero mis elfos me dieron dulces cuando me pasé en casa para un baño. ¿Qué puedo hacer si ellos me aman?

Harry rodó los ojos.

\- No deberías comer dulces como cena, y que tus elfos te echaron a perder no es una novedad.

Draco hizo un puchero de niño, nada digno para un hombre de su edad y status.

\- Tú eres el único que no me mima.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron con misterio.

\- Tú eres quien debe mimarme, Draco. - Harry dijo, feliz porque podía flirtear mejor con Draco que con Hermione, ella lo había cogido de sorpresa, con el rubio sabía qué cosa hacer.

Malfoy sonrió maliciosamente.

\- En cuánto empecemos contigo, rogarás para que te dejemos en paz, te quedarás exhausto y jamás te sentirás tan mimado en tu vida... pero verás cómo hago mi parte después, ahora, ¿te doy el mensaje de mi esposa?

\- S… Sí. - Harry contestó, su corazón latiendo fuerte sólo de oír esas palabras de Draco. Sólo esperaba que Hermione no lo hubiera puesto en una situación muy vergonzosa. - ¿Podemos beber? Compré vino.

\- Acepto una copa, aunque no te lo recomiendo, te gustará hacer eso con la cabeza limpia.

Harry le sirvió el vino y vio como Draco tomaba un sorbo largo y apreciativo para luego sacar un sobre del bolsillo de su túnica.

\- Son tuyos. Hermione escribió detalladamente como funciona nuestro mundo y deja en claro algunos puntos importantes, debes leerlo con calma, aunque me gustaría que hicieras algo antes.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - Harry preguntó, ansioso.

\- Saca tu camisa. - Draco pidió en el mismo tono de voz que usó Hermione en su oficina, enviando una ola de emoción por la espina de Harry.

A Draco le gustó la manera que Harry le obedeció sacando la camisa del pijama de algodón, una abominación con rayas blancas y azules. El rubio decidió que cuando estuvieran juntos y con confianza iba a prender fuego a aquella cosa horrible.

\- Siéntate como un buen chico y haz tu lectura y dime si tienes dudas. - Draco dijo y Harry obedeció sin contestar.

El moreno leyó con curiosidad mezclada con vergüenza acerca del mundo BDSM. Había flirteado con ese tipo de cosas desde hace años, pero jamás tuvo el valor de experimentar y cuando intentó pedirle algo así a Ginny se arrepintió profundamente, pero no iba a pensar en su ex-mujer, así que continuó leyendo con avidez.

-¿Cuando ella habla de los límites del dom, qué quiere decir? Pensé que eran para los subs.

\- No, la cosa es para los dos lados. Por ejemplo, no me gusta la estrangulación, no la hago nunca. Me pone incómodo y me agobia. - Draco dijo, imaginando que estaba haciendo Hermione con el amante rudo e imbécil de Percy, ya había descubierto quién era el hombre y avisado a su esposa, una bruja que no necesitaba de las maldiciones prohibidas para ponerse espeluznante.

\- Entiendo. - Harry contestó con lentitud. - Ella me pidió una lista, pero... no hice muchas cosas, ¿cómo lo sabré?

Draco sonrió y abrió la caja, sacando tres botes de tinta y pergamino.

\- Imaginé que eso podría suceder. Aquí tiene las prácticas más comunes. Pon un punto verde en las cosas que quieres hacer, que te ponen caliente con sólo pensarlas. El amarillo es para las cosas que te parecen interesantes pero que no sabes si van a gustarte, esas las haremos, pero con cuidado para que no te lastimes. Y el rojo es para aquello que te asusta, o que crees demasiado peligroso, o que no es lo tuyo.

\- ¿Pero cómo sabré qué desean ustedes de mí? - Harry preguntó, mirando la lista con anhelo y deseo.

Draco cogió su barbilla y lo hizo mirarle.

\- ¿Aún no entendiste? Harry, esto no es sobre qué deseamos Hermione o yo todo es sobre lo que nos deseas ofrecer.

Harry sonrió. A él eso le sonaba de maravilla.

\- Entonces en el final, soy el jefe.

\- León perezoso y mandón. -Draco murmuró besando su frente.

El moreno lucía contento y se sentía seguro, así que se arriesgó:

\- Hermione dijo que tenías que enseñarme a hacer algo, ¿qué es?

\- Es una pomada. - Draco dijo, sacando una pequeña botella de la caja. - Una de las cosas más divertidas del Mundo Mágico es que el sexo gana mil otros factores con más sencillez que los medios muggles. Eso dejará a tus pezones más grandes y más sensibles. ¿Te interesa? Hermione parecía pensar que te gusta el juego con tu pecho, si tus pezones se ponen más grandes tendremos más diversión.

Harry tragó duro y asintió, le ponía caliente pensar que Hermione lo había apreciado a tal punto de decírselo a su marido, y que ella pudiera leerle con esa facilidad era aterrador y tan bueno al mismo tiempo, le hacía sentir que podía revelar sus fantasías sin miedo de sentirse sucio o pervertido. Sólo de imaginar que podría decir y hacer cosas que anhelaba hace tantos años... salió de sus pensamientos cuando Draco se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

\- ¿Qué pensamientos sexys te dejan tan sonrojado, Harry? - El rubio le preguntó junto a su oreja con aquella manera de arrastrar las palabras que le ponían caliente.

\- Yo sólo... diablos, no es justo que los dos me provoquen así. - Harry protestó al sentir los labios de Draco en su cuello, besando un punto sensible que tenía allí y que le dejaba con los pelos erizados.

\- Piensa que somos dos para darte más placer. - Draco aconsejó con una sonrisa mientras le empujaba, haciéndole tumbarse de espalda en las almohadas del sofá y ubicándose entre sus piernas.

Harry iba a decir un chiste, pero el aire le faltó cuando Malfoy agarró sus pezones con dedos experimentados y tiró de ellos suavemente.

\- Tendrás que hacer esto todos los días el resto de la semana. Tienes que ponerte la pomada y masajear hasta que la piel absorba todo. - Draco instruyó girando los dedos por los pezones de Harry, dejándolos duros y sensibles. - Después tira de ellos algunas veces, va a dolerte un poco, pero nada malo, por la noche te quedaran hinchados y ya verás cómo aumentan un poquito cada día.

Harry gimió mientras Draco pellizcaba sus pezones, tirando de ellos como si los testara para saber qué tamaño alcanzaban así, la boca del rubio fue hacía su oreja, succionándola de una manera muy erótica, cuando Draco alejó las manos de su pecho, Harry hizo un sonido de protesta que le valió un mordisco.

\- No seas apresurado, como fuiste rebelde, tendré que castigarte. Iba a realizarte la primera aplicación de la crema, ahora voy a mirar mientras lo haces solito.

\- Pervertido. - Harry lo acusó.

Draco rió.

\- Harry, mirarte es la menor de mis perversiones, te lo garantizo.

Harry lo miró con intensidad mientras cogía la crema y la ponía sobre sus pezones, el frío provocando más sensaciones de placer en su cuerpo ya despierto. Su piel se calentó y no pudo desviarse de la mirada gris de Draco mientras jugaba con sus pezones de la misma manera que él había hecho, sólo que ahora, la crema le dejaba más sensible, cada tirón en su pecho hacía su miembro pulsar, ávido por un alivio que no vendría tan rápido. Sintió sus pezones hinchados, más pesados y necesitados de atención, así que los pellizcó, gimiendo cuando eso le dio más placer que el normal.

\- Cuando estemos los tres juntos el domingo tendrás dos amantes lamiendo y succionado esas tetillas preciosas. - Draco dijo, con mirada apreciativa. - Hermione lleva aretes de oro, se ve preciosa... ¿te gustaría jugar con ella, Harry? ¿Ya viste que le gusta la ropa interior de randa y seda?

Si Draco intentaba excitarlo aún más, estaba logrando su objetivo, porque Harry prácticamente lloriqueó al imaginar las escenas que el rubio le describía, casi saltó cuando los dedos de Draco llegaron a sus pantalones.

\- Creo que es justo que te vea, ¿no crees? Hermione tuvo el gusto.

Harry asintió, sin confiar en que pudiera hablar en ese momento, se preguntaba si Draco podía hacerle venirse.

\- Hermione es tan mala, te ordenó que no hicieras nada, ¿verdad? - Draco se inclinó para mordisquear los labios de Harry. - Las reglas son claras, no puedo hacerte venir, cariño, lo siento.

\- Voy a tener las pelotas como piedra así. - Harry reclamó.

Draco sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Te gustará el placer después. Ahora, deja de jugar con tus pezones, no puedes tirar demasiado, la crema es mágica, pero te dolerá si tiras demasiado.

Harry obedeció y Draco se mordió los labios, Hermione estaba en lo correcto, el hombre adoraba obedecer y ganar mimos, sería delicioso. Harry se quedó quieto mientras Draco sacaba sus pantalones.

\- ¿No te gusta la ropa interior, gatito? - Draco preguntó, mirándolo con deleite.

El moreno se encogió de hombros, aún no iba a explicar eso, pero le gustó como el rubio lo miraba con aprobación, fue cuando decidió que lo iba a provocar y abrió más las piernas, dejando su sexo más expuesto. Draco tragó duro mientras acariciaba los muslos de Harry hasta que llegó a sus testículos hinchados, acariciándoles.

\- Tan bonitos, ¿te portarás bien y te quedarás así de lleno e hinchado hasta el domingo? - Preguntó, su pulgar provocando aquel punto abajo de los testículos, tan malditamente sensible. - ¿Y te librarías de todos los vellos si te lo pido? No me gustaría nada entre mis ojos y tu piel.

Harry gimoteó su acuerdo, sentía que iba a explotar en las manos de Malfoy, que lo soltó justo a tiempo, pero ya tenía sudor cubriendo su piel y la respiración agitada.

\- Creo que debo irme antes que los dos perdamos el control. - Draco dijo, pero se inclinó para coger la punta del miembro de Harry en su boca, succionándolo como si fuera una piruleta.

\- Provocador. - Harry acusó con la voz ronca.

Draco sonrió al dejarlo salir de su boca. Al ponerse de pie Harry vio que tenían una tienda en sus pantalones, así que Harry no era el único afectado allí.

\- Mejor me voy, buenas noches, gatito. - Draco dijo, mirando a Harry desnudo y excitado en el sofá con ojos hambrientos.

\- ¿No te olvidas de nada? No soy un chico de renta que toqueteas sin un beso siquiera. - Harry reclamó, esperando que Draco le dijera algo chistoso, pero el rubio se arrodilló a su lado.

\- Perdón, soy un patán, gatito. - Dijo antes de juntar sus labios a los de Harry.

El Jefe de los Aurores agradeció el hecho de que estaba tumbado, o habría caído. La lengua de Malfoy capturó la suya y la succionó de la manera más erótica que Harry jamás sintió. El hombre parecía desear comérselo a besos, Harry respiraba con dificultad cuando Draco se alejó con un mordisco en sus labios.

\- Buenas noches, Harry.

\- Buenas noches, Draco.

 **Gracias por leer, sólo hace falta un capítulo para finalizar, nos leemos luego.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola, ya volví, y sé que tardé. Perdón, pero fueron los musos malcriados.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos los lectores que dejaron comentarios, a los que no tienen cuenta me gustaría decir que es un detalle que envíen un mensaje y si pudiera contestaría a todos, pero muchas gracias de todas las maneras. Que tengan una buena lectura.**_

 _Miércoles_

Hermione sonreía cuando terminó de arreglar la caja con el regalo de Harry para aquel día. Ella había leído la lista del moreno con una sensación de placer, siempre se enorgulleció por saber leer a las personas, eso era necesario para ser una Malfoy y la esposa de un político, por eso, no fue con mucha sorpresa que leyó algunas de las preferencias de Harry, aunque dos o tres de fue agradable descubrirlas porque no creía que fueran del estilo de su amigo, que siempre fue un poco mojigato. La vergüenza del moreno era mucho menor cuando no tenía que mirarla a los ojos, por eso, escribir ciertamente fue mucho más fácil que hablar personalmente.

\- ¿Por qué esa sonrisa? ¿Qué hiciste? - Draco preguntó, saliendo del closet.

\- Es el regalo de Harry para hoy. - Ella contestó. - Algo suave, pero efectivo para provocarlo.

\- Sólo no le pidas nada muy peligroso, o que pueda hacerle daño. - Draco dijo. - Prefiero que sólo experimente esas cosas con nosotros.

\- Ya lo sé, pero la verdad es que sólo continúo lo que tú empezaste ayer. - Ella dijo, con misterio. - Tengo una lista con sus límites duros y sus fantasías, ¿quieres mirar?

Draco pensó por un momento antes de negar.

\- Prefiero que los dos me hagan una sorpresa con sus preferencias, sólo dime lo importante que no podré hacer.

\- Luz roja para estrangulamiento o ahogamiento. Los bozales, humillación verbal y juegos con cuchillos o armas blancas están fuera del juego, las agujas también. Nada de quemaduras o choques, pero el más importante es que no desea ser inmovilizado o encerrado en algún aparato. De las cosas que pusiste en la lista eso es lo más importante. Y realmente, amor, aquellas cosas no eran exactamente un campo amplio, ¿verdad?

Draco asintió, no muy preocupado. A él no le gustaba mucho jugar con cuchillos, humillar a sus amantes o ponerles bozales, la única cosa que le dejaba triste era que no podría atar a Harry a su mesa para castigar sus atrevimientos, sólo por eso habría hecho un puchero si su mujer no lo mirara tan de cerca.

\- Bien, me dijiste que él no era muy experimentado, ¿ciertamente no querrías que le hablara de los muebles humanos o de marcación con hierro caliente?

Hermione suspiró.

\- Claro que no, pero si fuera conmigo habría puesto unas explicaciones más. - Ella argumentó.

\- Claro que sí, cariño, porque eres una sabelotodo con manía por los detalles. - Draco dijo, con una sonrisa.

\- Buen punto. - Ella cedió. - Entonces... ¿crees que debería sacar las páginas que hice sobre los peligros de elegir doms incompetentes?

\- Sí. - Draco dijo rápidamente. - Pero no lo tires y haz el favor de enviárselas a Percy, él sí necesita de un poquito de miedo saludable en aquella cabeza pellirroja.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza con una mezcla de cariño y enfado.

\- Cenaré con él hoy y tendremos una charla muy seria.

\- A ver si te escucha, porque a mí me hace muecas. - Draco reclamó.

\- Bien, si él no escucha, te garantizo que el otro lo hará. - Ella afirmó con una sonrisa de ángel.

\- Leí en El Profeta ahora poco que el Ministerio se quedará sin el Jefe de los Inefables por unos días. ¿Puedes creer que el pobre hombre sufrió un accidente con pociones?

\- ¿En serio? - Ella preguntó, con una mirada inocente, en la que él no creyó ni por un segundo. - Tal vez ya es hora de hacer algunos movimientos para cambiar el jefe de ese departamento, al fin y al cabo ya tuvimos un escándalo con uno de sus empleados más cercanos. Y no es posible que un hombre con las responsabilidades de él no sepa lidiar con una poción tan volátil como la Aureonis.

Draco necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no dejar caer su quijada por lo que había hecho su esposa.

\- ¿La poción que deja las superficies que toca metalizadas y doradas? ¿La que quema seriamente la piel humana mientras la cambia al metal? - Preguntó, orgulloso y un poco asustado de lo que ella era capaz.

\- Sí, la misma. - Hermione dijo, con los ojos brillando con una rabia que pocas veces Draco vio en su rostro. - Puede que el caldero se haya volcado en su regazo porque no me gustó para nada la manera que habló de Percy. Realmente piensa que él es un objeto para su uso personal, tiene una mirada fría y peligrosa, no es bueno tenerlo cerca, quiero que se vaya lejos.

La sonrisa del rubio se hizo aún más larga.

\- Cuando terminemos el idiota siquiera sabrá qué le pasó y deseará jamás haber cruzado media palabra con nuestro pellirrojo de genio malo, menos aún lastimarlo a propósito.

\- Que sea luego, mientras eso sucede tal vez le pida a Harry que vigile a ese hombre... aquel tipo de maldad no tiene vuelta atrás. - Ella dijo arreglando el nudo de la corbata de su marido.

\- No creo que a él le gusten mis métodos. - Draco argumentó. - Y no quiero que Harry involucre a Percy en eso, y menos aún que las preferencias del pelirrojo sean registradas en informes o juicios, sabes como a él le gusta la privacidad. Y claro, aún hay el problema de los celos del gatito, sabes cómo es contigo, ¿te imaginas que cara pondrá si descubre que Percy fue nuestro amante?

Hermione hizo un sonido de discrepancia.

\- Harry tiene más celos de ti que de mí, amor, pero es un profesional. Él y Percy son muy civilizados uno con el otro aún con todo lo que ocurrió entre nuestro pelirrojo y los Weasley. A Harry le gusta afilar sus garras en magos malvados, tengo un mal presentimiento acerca del hombre, de verdad. - Dijo, preocupada.

\- Ya veo. - Draco contestó, con la mirada pensativa. - Actuemos de manera diplomática por el momento, si en un mes no tenemos resultados, prefiero librarme de él al estilo Malfoy.

\- ¿Cuidadoso, mortal y muy discreto? - Ella preguntó, seria.

\- Claro. - Él garantizó, con decisión. Hacía años que la necesidad urgente de actuar así para proteger alguien lo hizo recurrir a esos métodos, pero lo haría nuevamente sin chistar si era por Percy.

H D H

Harry recibió la caja de las manos del elfo doméstico que Hermione empleaba, sí, empleaba porque le pagaba un sueldo aunque la pobre elfina casi tuviera un ataque todo el año cuando ganaba dinero. Él estuvo nervioso por las cosas que había puesto en la lista de deseos, por más que supiera que ella no pensaría que era un pervertido o le llamaría fenómeno, había sido muy difícil exponerse de esa manera directa, pero como siempre, su amiga no le decepcionó e incluyó en la caja una nota agradeciendo su sinceridad. Dejando el desayuno a medio comer y el té en la taza, abrió la caja que tenía un bonito moño dorado y miró el contenido, curioso sobre qué cosa iba a encontrar. La verdad era que esperaba algo más exótico que el gran pedazo de seda negra que estaba allí junto con una carta.

 _Querido Harry, buenos días._

 _Espero que hayas descansado por la noche y que tus pezones te hayan proporcionado momentos de placer, dime, ¿el contacto con tus ropas es agradable? ¿Los sientes tan sensibles y duros como si alguien los hubiera lamido y succionado?_

 _Pero vamos al punto, ya debes haber notado que te envié un pedazo de seda. Deseo que vengas a mi oficina particular en la escuela después del trabajo, debes usar eso para cubrir tus ojos, y claro, debes estar desnudo, sin una pieza de ropa sobre tu cuerpo, el único tejido permitido será sobre tus ojos. Podré tocarte como desee, lo haré de acuerdo con mi voluntad, pero tú no podrás hacer ni un sonido, a menos, claro, que me mandes parar. Debes decirme inmediatamente si algo que te haga te vuelva (ponga) nervioso, incómodo o te causa mucho dolor, en serio, si el juego no te agrada, no hay por qué continuar. Si todo sale como planeo, saldré de la oficina y sólo entonces podrás vestirte y salir._

 _Hasta pronto._

 _H. M_

H D H

Hermione sonrió cuando entró en su oficina y vio a Harry de pie en el medio de su alfombra esperando por ella. No llevaba ninguna prenda, tenía las piernas levemente alejadas y los brazos estaban al lado del cuerpo, muy tensos. Ella sabía que el primer impulso del moreno fue cubrirse al oírla entrar y el esfuerzo por contenerse se veía en su postura, pero eso no la preocupó demasiado, llevaría un tiempo hasta que estar desnudo frente a ella fuera algo natural para su amigo. Sin decir una palabra, fue hacía él y lo miró por entero, apreciando los músculos bien marcados y la piel que era una invitación para muchos toques y cariños. Hizo una nota mental para hacerle usar un óleo hidratante todos los días para dejar la piel tan suave como el tejido que tenía cubriendo sus ojos.

Harry estaba nervioso, sabía que Hermione lo miraba, prácticamente podía sentir eses ojos marrones en su piel y la cosa que más deseaba era agradarla, por eso, evitó su reacción natural de cubrirse cuando la escuchó entrar y no se movió cuando oyó el sonido de sus tacones alejándose hacía su mesa para abrir un cajón y volver para quedarse frente a él. Podía sentir su respiración mezclada con la suya y suspiró cuando la sintió agarrar su miembro aún blando con una mano, pero siguiendo sus instrucciones no hizo ningún sonido mayor. Y eso fue difícil de obedecer cuando la sintió poniendo su pene en alguna cosa hecha de metal con cuidado y despacio, cuando terminó, pudo sentir que estaba dentro de una jaula de castidad. La castaña lo ajustó dentro del aparato, haciendo el metal frío rozar en su piel muchas veces, pero la parte más delicada fue cuando la sintió acunar sus testículos y pasarlos por un círculo pequeño, él conocía esos juguetes y supo que la cosa había terminado cuando oyó un sonido metálico indicando que una tranca fue puesta alrededor de él. Cuando estuvo todo listo, sintió las uñas afiladas de su amiga acariciando sus muslos y su ingle haciendo un sonido de felicidad.

\- Ya veo que te libraste de todo el vello, me gusta. - Ella dijo, mientras le seguía acariciando. - Ahora, quiero que pienses en esa jaula como una protección, es como si yo o Draco te tocáramos todo el tiempo. Hay un sobre para ti encima de mi escritorio, cuando cierre la puerta puedes marcharte. - Completó, besando sus labios con cariño. - Buenas noches, gatito.

Harry sólo se movió cuando la oyó cerrar la puerta, fue cuando sacó el tejido de sus ojos y puso sus lentes para mirar la jaula de metal que ahora tenía alrededor de su miembro, la sentía pesada y fuerte, le trasmitía seguridad y su amiga tenía razón, era como si tuviera a uno de los dos junto a él todo el tiempo. Mordió sus labios pensando en cómo las cosas estaban moviéndose tan rápidamente, pero la verdad era que tenía ganas de preguntar a Hermione si lo encontró guapo usando su jaula, deseaba que jugase con sus pezones mientras estaba tan indefenso y vulnerable, claro que podría romper el hechizo que cerraba la jaula, pero no deseaba eso, estaba confortable sintiendo la magia de su amiga alrededor de su pene. Despacio, él se vistió y fue para casa, deseando tener a Hermione o Draco para abrazarlo por la noche, infelizmente, la única cosa que tendría era la nota escrita por ella, explicando como la jaula funcionaba, los cuidados en el baño y tres avisos para llamar a ella o Draco si tenía cualquier problema. Sí que había elegido dos maestros sobreprotectores.

H D H

 _Jueves_

Harry se miraba en el espejo después de bañarse por la mañana, la verdad era que el regalo de Hermione lo tenía fascinado, fue sorprendido por uno de los halcones de Malfoy Manor, que trinaba con enfado en el alfeizar de la ventana.

\- Lo lamento, pero estaba en el baño. - Harry dijo, intentando justificarse, pero porque lo hacía para un animal, era un misterio que no se explicaba ni a sí mismo.

Después de recuperar la carta y dar una golosina al ave, que alzó vuelo con elegancia, Harry abrió la carta con ansiedad.

 _Querido Harry,_

 _Hoy es mi turno de jugar, ya que mi amada esposa ya tuvo tiempo suficiente contigo. Quiero que salgas para complacer tu más secreta fantasía, claro, desde que no involucre otras personas, soy un celoso de lo peor. Pensé que podrías comprarte un juguete, algo que con sólo pensarlo te deja tan excitado como cuando eras un chico que despertaba con una erección de caballo, listo para follar. Quiero que elijas esa fantasía y eso será la primera cosa que me enseñarás en el fin de semana. Y como soy un maestro muy bueno, puedes salir con mi esposa si eso te agrada, ella sabe exactamente qué tiendas visitar para presentarte a cualquier cosa que desees, y si tu fantasía es algo que la involucra quiero que sepas que me encantaría ver a los dos jugando en mi cama._

 _D. M._

H D H

 _Viernes_

Draco no sabía qué cosa Hermione y Harry hicieron el día anterior, sólo que los dos habían dejado el trabajo de lado para pasar todo el día juntos y que ella llegó a casa con muchas compras y una mirada de fuego en sus ojos. Esos dos habían hecho algo muy atrevido, no que él creyera que eso fuera malo, muy por el contrario.

Aquella mañana ella no tenía ninguna caja de regalos, por eso él no tenía idea de qué cosa Harry tendría que hacer.

\- Espero que no hayas torturado demasiado al gatito con las compras. Nadie merece acompañar a una mujer en las compras. - Draco bromeó. - ¿Es por eso que no tienes nada listo para hoy?

\- No te preocupes, cariño, Harry se divirtió muchísimo. - Ella dijo, con aire de misterio. - Fueron excelentes compras, y eligió cada cosa... no tienes idea.

\- Estás diciéndome eso para vengarte.

\- Bueno, aún no creo que perdí nuestra apuesta. - Ella afirmó. - Iba a divertirme montones como la jefa el domingo.

\- Acepta tu derrota, Granger. - Draco provocó. - Seré el jefe, los juegos tendrán que tener mi permiso previo.

Los ojos de ella brillaron.

\- Oh, la cara que pondrás al ver qué cosas le gustan... las cosas que desea.

\- ¿Podemos adelantar el encuentro? - Draco preguntó, ansioso.

\- No sé, tendrá a sus hijos y Scorpius en su casa todo el sábado. Tal vez por la noche podamos invitarlo. Hoy pasará el día usando una de las cosas que compramos para acostumbrarse, y mañana como estará con los niños, decidí que no hará nada para no quedarse distraído.

\- Cierto, cierto. - Draco dijo, con una mueca. - No sé por qué no podemos secuestrarlo y mantenerlo en un collar para siempre.

\- Será nuestro para siempre, pero Harry necesita de espacio. No seas celoso, fuiste tú quién le dijo que deseaba vernos jugando. - Ella provocó, ganando una mirada helada de su marido.

H D H

Sábado

Ya era noche cuando Harry recibió una carta de Hermione. Scorpius había pasado el día con él, Albus y Lily. Las lecciones de vuelo fueron divertidas, pero cuidar de tres niños llenos de energía le habían dejado muy cansado, por eso, cuando abrió la carta, sólo esperaba recibir instrucciones para activar el traslador que lo llevaría hacía sus amantes el día siguiente, pero era una invitación.

 _Querido Harry,_

 _Para activar el traslador, sólo tienes que decir la palabra refugio. Podemos seguir los planes originales, con eso, sólo vendrías mañana, pero si deseas nuestra compañía por la noche y dormir entre nosotros, eres más que bienvenido. Cuidaremos de tus necesidades, y si no quieres no haremos nada más... sexual, eso será tu elección. Las compras que hicimos ya están aquí y si te sientes cómodo ya podemos enseñar tus ropas nuevas para mi marido, así ya sabrá con que tendrá que lidiar a partir de hoy. Esperemos que te animes a estar con nosotros._

 _Siempre tuyos._

 _Hermione y Draco._

El Jefe de los Aurores no necesitó de mucho tiempo para decidir irse con ellos, el cuidado y la sensatez nunca fueron lo suyo. Terminó de fregar los platos y recoger los juguetes, libros y dibujos de los niños antes de bañarse. El ritual que antes no era más que un acto de rutina para él se había cambiado a un ritual muy íntimo, en que se daba un buen tiempo para jugar con sus pezones hinchados y sensibles, dejar el agua caliente escurrir sobre ellos, y sentir su pene presionado contra la jaula, que le impedía llegar a una erección. Sus testículos estaban llenos y pesados por el tiempo que llevaba sin descargarse, cosa que esperaba hacer aquella noche. ¿Hermione realmente creía que diría no a actividades sexuales? Si esos dos le tenían subiendo por las paredes de deseo desde hace tiempo.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, él activó el traslador y sintió el desagradable tirón del medio de transporte, que le dejó mareado, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no caer de rodillas.

\- ¿Harry, estás bien, cariño? - Hermione preguntó, ayudándolo a levantarse y arreglando sus lentes.

\- Sí, claro. - Fue su respuesta.

\- Él aún no se acostumbró con los viajes mágicos, amor, a final, sólo hace más de veinte años que los usa. - Draco bromeó, sonriendo.

Harry luchó contra el impulso de enseñarle la lengua al rubio, prefirió hacer una carita enfadada para Hermione.

\- Él me está provocando, eso no es agradable, ni me hace sentir bienvenido.

Hermione sonrió y Draco se acercó a él, su mano fue hacía el pelo de Harry, los dedos elegantes se enredaron en los hilos negros y tiraron de ellos suavemente, atrayendo la cabeza del moreno para atrás, exponiendo su cuello.

\- Regla numero uno, gatito: no intentes poner a tus maestros uno contra el otro. Si quieres alguna cosa de mí, tienes que pedírmelo.

Harry miró aquellos ojazos grises con un puchero.

\- Quiero ser recibido debidamente, Malfoy. No es educado hacer chistes de mis llegadas desastrosas. - Fue la respuesta de Harry.

\- Resumiendo, quieres ser mimado toda la noche. - Draco dijo junto a su oído en una voz baja y sensual.

Hermione observó con fascinación como su marido unió sus labios a los de Harry y devoró la boca del moreno en un beso profundo y largo, tirando de él hasta tenerlo pegado a su cuerpo completamente. Cuando se separaron, los dos estaban con la respiración alterada y tenían los labios rojos.

\- ¿Eso fue suficientemente apropiado y educado? - Draco preguntó, pasando a besar el cuello de su invitado.

\- Muy satisfactorio, diría yo. - Harry contestó, lanzando su cabeza hacía atrás para dar más espacio para las atenciones del rubio. - ¿Dónde estamos?

\- En una casita en el campo. - Draco informó, dejando su cuello para ir hacía una mesita y servirle una taza de té.

Harry hizo un sonido incrédulo al oír el término "casita".

\- ¿Casita? Eso es prácticamente una mansión. - Dijo, mirando por la enorme ventana de la habitación, desde dónde veía colinas oscurecidas por la noche.

\- Está hablando en serio, Harry. - Hermione dijo. - Seis habitaciones es la versión simple de una casa para los Malfoy, casi una abominación.

\- Oye, si hasta dejé de poner la piscina en el primer piso. Es una casita muy bonita. - Draco argumentó, muy convencido de su punto.

Hermione sonrió, Draco siempre sería un niñito mimado, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a eso.

\- Lo siento por estropear tu fantasía de tener a Harry y a mí nadando desnudos para tus ojos. - Ella bromeó, pero él suspiró con la mirada soñadora.

\- Me arreglaré mirando cómo se bañan en la bañera cualquier día de estos. - Fue la respuesta del rubio, que ganó una sonrisa aprobadora de su mujer.

\- Eso me gusta, querido esposo. - Ella le dijo a él, aunque ya estaba frente a Harry, desabrochando su camisa. - Hoy no, pero luego te haré derretir en nuestra bañera, Harry. Estás tan tenso... eso ganas por cuidar a tres niños tan activos.

Harry suspiró al sentir las manos de su amiga en sus hombros desnudos.

\- Sí, son un puñado. Y aquel hijo de ustedes intenta hacer que mi chico sea una serpiente. - Harry contó, loco por compartir sus descubrimientos. - Tiene el plan de llevar a Albus para el equipo de su casa, así podrán competir contra James y Lily en el equipo de los leones.

\- Tu chico no tiene elección, sabes que él no podrá resistirse a mi hijo.

\- Claro que no, Scorpius es mucho más agradable que tú, cosa peligrosa, ya que heredó tu belleza. - Harry dijo, ganando un pellizco de Hermione en su trasero.

\- Oye, mi hijo heredó mi belleza. No puedo detener la maldita magia que hace que los Malfoy sean rubios. Y dejen de hablar como si los chicos fueran a ser novios o cosas así, son muy pequeños y sería extraño.

Draco y Harry rieron, pero concordaban con ella.

\- Bien, ahora que tengo la atención de los dos, podemos hacer cosas importantes, como jugar con esas cositas preciosas. - Ella dijo, acariciando los pezones de Harry, que estaban mayores por la poción.

Draco gimió.

\- Oh, sí. Están absolutamente apetitosos. - Elogió, poniéndose tras Harry, y llevando sus manos al pecho del moreno junto con su esposa. - Creo que quiero verlo por entero y saber qué más oculta tras sus ropas. ¿Qué piensas, querida esposa?

\- Que estoy completamente de acuerdo y que esa será nuestra segunda regla, Harry: cuando estés con nosotros no podrás usar nada de ropa, a menos que sean prendas que elijamos.

\- Sí, Hermione. - Harry contestó, ganando un sonido de aprobación de ella y un beso en su cuello por parte de Draco.

\- ¿Trajiste tus lentes? Me gustaría poder mirar esos ojazos tuyos. - Draco dijo.

\- No. - Harry contestó, enfadado por no haber pensado en eso. - Pero puedo lanzar un hechizo temporario que arregla mi visión, el que usaba cuando salía al campo para misiones.

\- ¿No es aquel que te deja con un dolor de cabeza cuando pasa? - Hermione preguntó, con un deje de preocupación.

\- Sí, pero valdrá la pena. No te preocupes. - Harry dijo y con una sonrisa maliciosa dejó sus manos viajaran por las ropas de Draco hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. - Veamos si tu varita aún me sirve bien.

Hermione rió y Draco sólo levantó una ceja por el atrevimiento del moreno.

\- Ya sabrás luego qué cosas puede hacer mi varita contigo. - El rubio dijo, con una mirada de hambre.

Hermione aún sonreía cuando Harry terminó de lanzar el hechizo, el moreno rascó sus ojos por un momento, pero luego los miraba contento.

\- Ya está hecho, durará unos tres días. - Informó, volviendo a poner la varita de Draco en su funda.

\- ¿Y pensaste en una palabra de seguridad, o usarás los colores? - Hermione preguntó, haciéndole sacar la camisa que ya había desabrochado.

\- Los colores, no quiero estropear todo sólo porque me puse nervioso.

\- No es como si fuéramos hacer algo muy novedoso o exótico esta noche, gatito. - Draco informó. - Esto es para conocernos mejor.

\- Sí, pero para quedarnos claros. El amarillo es lo que utilizarás para llamar nuestra atención, significa que la intensidad del juego te deja nervioso o incómodo, intentaremos arreglar las cosas. - Hermione explicó.

\- Es muy importante que nos digas si algo te asusta o si es demasiado. - Draco reforzó, acariciando sus hombros. - Esto sólo podrá funcionar si confiamos unos en los otros. Creemos que tú nos dirás si algo te molesta, y nosotros tenemos que escuchar y respetar tus límites y tú haces lo mismo con nosotros.

Harry asintió.

\- Entiendo, no se preocupen.

\- Bien, aunque, estás demasiado vestido para mi gusto, Harry. - Hermione dijo. - ¿Estás usando la pieza que elegimos para enseñar a Draco? ¿Aquella fantasía que él te pidió?

Harry volvió a sacudir su cabeza y el tono rojizo de sus mejillas encendió la sangre de Draco.

\- Entonces vamos a enseñar a mi marido qué cosa nos gusta comprar cuando salimos juntos. - Hermione dijo, al mismo tiempo en que daba unos pasos hacia atrás para dejar más espacio entre ella y Harry. - Quiero que Draco sepa cómo me gusta tener a una mascota bonita... y acuérdate que debes decirle por qué te gusta esa fantasía.

Harry tragó duro, para él era muy difícil hablar de esas cosas, pero ya sabía que ninguno de ellos iba a bromear con sus preferencias o depreciarlo. Y de verdad tenía ganas de dejar a Draco Malfoy babeando por él como Hermione dijo que haría cuando lo viera. Con ese pensamiento, el moreno sacó sus zapatos y notó que el rubio se había sentado en una butaca cerca de la enorme cama y que le miraba con atención, el Jefe de los Aurores vio fuego en aquellos ojos grises cuando desabrochó sus pantalones y los dejó caer a sus pies revelando que usaba unas medias de seda negras que llegaban a sus muslos sin vello y que hacían juego con las bragas del mismo color hechos especialmente para hombres.

Hermione, que estaba tras él se acercó e hizo un sonido de aprobación antes de dar tironcitos para poner sus medias en el sitio adecuado.

\- ¿Entonces, amor, te gusta? - Ella preguntó hacía Draco.

Draco asintió, relamiéndose como un predador listo para atacar su presa. Él había ganado la apuesta con Hermione, entonces la noche era suya para comandar, pero como le gustaba ser generoso dejaría que ella tuviera su diversión con la mascota antes que él.

\- Se ve muy lindo. - Draco afirmó, llamándolo con un dedo. - Ahora creo que aún lleva demasiada ropa, ven aquí, gatito y déjame mirar qué tipo de jaula mi malvada esposa te hace usar.

Hermione hizo un mohín con aire divertido al oír eso, a ella le gustaba Harry usando las bragas que eligió para él, pero era la noche de Draco para jugar, por eso, se quedó callada mientras veía a Harry quedarse parado frente a su marido, que corrió los dedos por la seda de las medias despacio antes de dejarlos deslizar bajo las riendas negras de la braga.

\- Dime, gatito, ¿por qué te gusta vestirse así?

Harry le miró a los ojos, conteniéndose para no dejarse ver afectado por el toque de los dedos del rubio en la piel afeitada de su ingle.

\- Creo que me deja más bonito... y me gusta como la ropa interior femenina es mucho más suave... me gustaría saber cómo es tener a la seda tocando mi pene, pero ya usaba la jaula cuando salimos de compras.

\- Ya veo. - Draco dijo, sin sacar los dedos del interior de las bragas de Harry. - Ya eres lindo incluso cuando vistes un jersey de Molly Weasley, pero así te ves muy sexy.

Harry mordió los labios cuando los dedos atrevidos de Draco llegaron a sus testículos pesados.

\- Y tan obediente, sin nada de vello. - El rubio dijo, ahora con toda la mano dentro de la ropa interior de Harry, haciéndole respirar más rápidamente al acunar su sexo rodeado por la jaula y sus testículos. - Me dan ganas de follarte mientras usas eso, ¿te gustaría, gatito, si sólo saco esa rienda de mi camino para follarte hasta que termines mancillando tus bragas?

\- Sí. - Fue la respuesta sincera del moreno.

\- Lo haré... y creo que mi esposa te castigará por cada ropa que arruines con tu semilla, ¿verdad, amor?

\- Es un hecho. - Ella dijo, con una mirada maliciosa. - No me gustan las mascotas que no valoran sus regalos y que son tan calenturientas que no dejan de rogarte tu polla. Cuando hagas eso, gatito, te castigaré haciéndote usar la jaula por un tiempo.

Harry tembló, era una situación en que las atenciones de Draco lograban que él fuera castigado por Hermione. Era delicioso.

\- Y eso me gusta, porque así siempre estarás lleno y listo. - El rubio dijo, apretando sus testículos. - Ahora, date la vuelta y enséñame como te sientan esas bragas en tu trasero.

A Harry no le gustó perder el contacto de la mano de Draco, pero no reclamó y obedeció. El rubio jadeó al ver que su braga era un g-string que no le tapaba nada del trasero, era sólo un triangulo de seda negra con un hilo fino de rienda oculto entre sus nalgas llenas.

\- Mira que gatito más atrevido. - Fue lo que dijo el rubio mientras estrujaba sus nalgas entre sus manos, separando los dos globos de carne suave para mirar mejor. - Creo que te haré una cama de pieles para que me esperes de bruces usando sólo braguitas como esas.

Hermione sintió una oleada de humedad entre sus piernas cuando Draco dijo eso y tuvo que apretar sus muslos cuando lo vio mordiendo las dos nalgas blanquitas y suaves de Harry.

\- Pero creo que tenemos un problema aquí, mi amor. - El rubio dijo, aún sin dejar de apretar y masajear las nalgas llenas de Harry, que jadeaba suavemente por la excitación y la frustración de estar contenido en la jaula.

\- ¿En serio? - Ella preguntó, aunque ya supiera a qué iba eso.

Harry la vio acercarse y prácticamente maulló cuando la sintió alejar el hilo de su hendidura y hacer un sonido de desaprobación.

\- Ya veo... pero es mi culpa, amor, no tuve tiempo de enseñarlo correctamente.

\- Pues, eso es muy serio. Podrás hacerlo ahora, aunque me quedaré aquí para garantizar que él entienda todo. - Finalizó, alejando sus manos del trasero de Harry, que quedó levemente rojizo por las atenciones del rubio.

\- Por supuesto. - Ella dijo, guiñándole un ojo. - ¿Estás listo para comenzar el entrenamiento, Harry?

\- Sí, Mione. - Fue la respuesta, él ya sabía que siempre debía contestar las preguntas directas.

\- Muy bien, cariño. - Ella dijo, cogiendo su mano y llevándole en dirección a la cama. - Una buena mascota tan linda como tú debe tener modales y saber que siempre debe estar listo para agradar a sus dueños. ¿Cómo esperabas que Draco te follara ahora cuando le provocaste enseñando ese culo respingón, si no estás lubricado y abierto?

Harry mordió sus labios.

\- Lo siento, no sabía que tenía permiso para tocarme ahí. - Fue su excusa.

\- Ahora ya no tienes. - Ella dijo, fingiendo tristeza, tumbándole sobre las almohadas de la enorme cama. - No abrirte adecuadamente puede dejarte herido... ¿Qué pasaría si Draco te toma a secas, o sólo te deja lubricarlo con tu saliva como castigo? Yo me quedaría tan triste al verte con dolor... por eso, de ahora en adelante seré yo la que inspeccionará tu cuerpo siempre que llegues, sólo yo podré prepararte para él, ahora no podrás ponerte siquiera un dedo dentro, ¿entiendes?

\- Sí, gracias, Mione. - Fue su respuesta, que la hizo sonreír.

\- Que mascota tan educada, ¿ves como puedes hacerlo? Si te portas bien siempre, luego podrás volver a prepararte tú mismo.

Harry no dijo nada, porque no tenía voz para describir la sensación al verla desatar el nudo de su albornoz y dejarlo caer. Hermione tenía un cuerpo maduro y lleno de curvas sensuales, sus pechos eran coronados con aretes de oro y podía ver su sexo hinchado, ya que la rienda blanca de sus bragas no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

\- Ahora, tenemos que dejarte listo para mi marido... creo que los dos te dijimos que esos pezones tan bonitos eran para nuestro placer, ¿verdad? Creo que los probaré ahora. - Dijo, subiendo en la cama y sentándose sobre las caderas de Harry.

Harry tragó duro, el juego sólo comenzaba.

 _ **Ahora sólo falta la segunda parte del final y se acabó el fic. Nos lemos luego.**_

 _ **Besitos.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias a las lindas betas Bellatrix_2009 y Meliza por ayudar con ese proyecto. No haría nada sin ustedes!**

Draco sonrió cuando vio a su esposa acomodar a Harry en la cama, el moreno estaba como una mascota malcriada, tendido sobre sábanas de seda y con la cabeza apoyada en almohadas de plumaje de pavo albino. Era de esa manera que Draco le deseaba, lindo y mimado. Rogando por atención y placer, que sólo los dos le podrían dar.

\- Una buena mascota siempre debe estar lista para ofrecer su cuerpo a sus maestros. - Draco la oyó decir en tono de profesora, cosa que le resultaba muy sexy en la cama. - Siempre lista para agradarnos.

Draco podía apostar que si no fuera por la jaula el moreno ya tendría una erección sólo por tener a su mujer sentada sobre él y encima dándole instrucciones.

Hermione, por su parte, estaba muy contenta, ya que estaba con uno de los pezones de Harry en su boca, chupando la piel suavemente y haciendo que el moreno soltara deliciosos suspiros de placer, que se transformaron en gemidos cuando ella empezó a dar pequeñas mordidas y tironear de la carne hinchada de su pecho con los dientes. El moreno ya tenía una capa de sudor cubriendo su piel cuando Hermione decidió que ya había atormentado lo suficiente aquel pezón y cambió para dar atención al otro, ella sólo enderezó su cuerpo después de varios minutos jugando con Harry y sus pezones sensibles.

\- Haría eso por horas sólo para oírte gimiendo así. - Ella dijo, encantada con la visión del brillo excitado en los ojos verdes de Harry.

\- Joder. - Harry maldijo, sólo de pensar en eso le entraban ganas de experimentar la sensación y de pedir que no lo atormentara así.

\- Tsc, tsc. - Hermione estalló la lengua con cara de reprobación mientras pellizcaba los pezones húmedos y hinchados de Harry. - Ahora tendré que castigarte por usar malas palabras, y aún tenemos cuentas que ajustar por los años que flirteaste con mi marido.

\- No fue a propósito. - Harry se defendió, pero sin ganas de huir del castigo, de hecho, estaba muy interesado en esa parte.

Hermione rió.

\- Esa es la disculpa preferida de las mascotas impertinentes. - Ella dijo, saliendo de encima de Harry para quedarse de pie al lado de la cama. - Pero aprenderás con el tiempo, de hecho, te enseñaré exactamente cómo debes prepararte y portarte cuando estés con nosotros. Puedo apostar que mi marido perdió muchas horas de trabajo fantaseando sobre ese trasero, así que, ¿por qué no das la vuelta y muestras ese atributo tuyo?

Ambos, Draco y Hermione, encontraron encantadora la manera que Harry se sonrojó levemente antes de dar la vuelta y abrazar una almohada al mismo tiempo en que se apoyaba en sus rodillas, elevando su trasero en el aire, dejándose ver de manera completa. Hermione sabía exactamente que a su marido le gustaba mirar, por eso, convocó el bote de oleo que iba a usar para preparar a Harry y de paso provocar a Draco. Al rubio no le importó en lo más mínimo el espectáculo, aunque tenía que hacer uso de todo su control para no sacar su pene completamente duro para masturbarse con la escena que tenía delante. Sus problemas sólo aumentaron cuando su esposa se aprovechó de su debilidad por el trasero de Harry, apretando y acariciando aquellas nalgas por un buen tiempo antes de separarlas al completo, exponiendo la entrada apretada del Jefe de los Aurores.

\- Eres tan delicado y bonito. - Ella dijo bajito, junto a la oreja del moreno, mientras acariciaba su entrada con el nudo de los dedos, sólo provocándole. - Ya veo que realmente no jugaste solito por un tiempo, pero deberías saber que cuando vienes a tus Maestros debes estar debidamente lubricado, ¿no te gustaría decepcionar a Draco, verdad? Ya te adelanto que a él le encanta follar a nuestros chicos, ¿no vendrás así otra vez, cierto?

\- No, Hermione, lo siento. - Harry contestó con dificultad, ya que no podía respirar correctamente porque sentía la varita de su amiga paseando por sus muslos.

\- Está todo bien, querido, desde ahora será mi función inspeccionar si estás abierto y mojado... como la buena mascota en celo que sé que eres. - Ella dijo, haciendo que una oleada de excitación lo recorriera. - Ahora, creo que es necesario testar tus habilidades para agradar a mi marido, no mires. - Ella continuó, usando la varita para invocar un juguete, Harry sólo oyó el objeto volar con un ruido suave, las órdenes para no mirar lo mantuvieron en su sitio, aguardando como una buena mascota. - Y como sé que a los gatitos les gusta jugar con pelotas, ese será tu primer juguete. ¿No soy una dueña muy buena?

Harry podía imaginar que juguete había ganado y sintió que su entrada pulsaba en anticipación, tanto que se olvidó que debería contestar a las preguntas directas, cosa que le rindió una nalgada fuerte, que le hizo lloriquear de manera coqueta, más para provocarlos que por el picor del golpe.

\- No pienses que podrás huir de tus castigos poniéndome ojitos o haciéndote el mimoso. - Ella dijo. - Sabes que necesitas contestarme.

\- Perdón, Mione. - Fue la respuesta de Harry. - Y sí, eres muy buena conmigo.

La mujer sonrió y acarició la piel que había dejado roja con el golpe y sin más esperar, abrió el bote de óleo y lo derramó en la hendidura de Harry, haciéndole gemir por el contacto frío del liquido en su piel caliente, pero claro que lo peor para él fue sentir los dedos de Hermione provocando el área, viajando hacia arriba y abajo, esparciendo el óleo. Ella tenía mucha experiencia en eso, ya que sabía exactamente como volverlo loco acariciando su entrada sin penetrarlo, dejándolo más sensible, haciendo que sintiera su cuerpo pulsar en necesidad de un contacto más profundo. Estaba tan excitado que ronroneó como un gato de verdad al sentirla poner dos dedos dentro de él, usándolos para abrirle con cuidado. El pobre moreno no sabía cómo aún podía respirar, ya que era triplemente estimulado en aquel momento: tenía dos dedos de Hermione jugando dentro de él, cosa que hacía que su pene intentara llenarse, sólo para encontrar las restricciones de la jaula de metal, y aún tenía los ojos de Draco Malfoy mirándolos con expresión fría, como si los estuviera evaluando. Soltó un nuevo gemido lastimero cuando Hermione sacó los dedos de él y volvió a meterlos con nuevo ímpetu.

\- Me encanta oírte gemir así, es exactamente como un gato en celo. - Ella dijo, volviendo a hacer el movimiento para oírlo nuevamente. - Creo que puedo hacerte venirte usando sólo los dedos, ¿no crees, cariño?

Draco sonrió con malicia.

\- Podemos testar tu teoría mañana, incluso, me gustaría verlo gimiendo y frotándose en una cama de pieles... ya sabes que los gatitos necesitan de camitas confortables, y para nuestra mascota algo de seda para su piel delicada.

Hermione asintió, no había parado de mover sus dedos dentro de Harry, que sentía como si fuego corriera por sus venas y movía los cuadriles para encontrar aquellos dedos elegantes que lo follaban con lentitud ahora. Cuando su nueva dueña estuvo satisfecha al verlo suficientemente abierto y lubricado, cogió su nuevo juguete, un hilo de pelotitas de marfil. Sin prisa, ella deslizó el objeto por su espina, haciéndole abrir las piernas en expectativa.

\- Debería hacerte ponerlas tú mismo, pero me estoy sintiendo muy generosa hoy. - Hermione comentó antes de frotar la primera pelota en la hendidura de Harry, haciendo que el marfil brillara al quedarse empapado con el óleo. La deslizó dentro de Harry con lentitud, observado con atención la manera que sus testículos se contraían, estaban llenos e hinchados debido al tiempo que Harry llevaba sin aliviarse. - Una ya está dentro... ¿te gusta eso, gatito?

El moreno temblaba de excitación, tenía una pelota de marfil un poco menor que un huevo dentro de él, y eso le mataba de placer y agonía, ya que su cuerpo pedía por liberación cuando siquiera podía tener una erección. Era realmente un masoquista, porque estaba amando cada minuto de aquella tortura.

\- Sí, me encanta. ¿Vas a darme más? - Preguntó, abriendo las piernas de manera desvergonzada

Draco mordió los labios para callar un gemido propio. ¿Cómo iba él a mantener el control si Harry se portaba tan pervertido? El rubio observó como el moreno gemía y movía el cuerpo de manera pecaminosa mientras Hermione lo llenaba con las otras tres pelotas, dejando el hilo de oro que las mantenía unidas enrolado en sus dedos. Ella mordió los labios con malicia al admirar como había dejado a Harry abierto y lleno, en sus ojos estaba escrito como deseaba torturarlo más, por eso, no se sorprendió cuando la vio inclinarse para lamer los testículos hinchados y pesados de su mascota, que gimió como un animal al ser estimulado allí. Estaba claro que Harry había seguido las órdenes y no se había satisfecho desde que empezaron a jugar. Sólo cuando su esposa soltó los testículos de Harry con un sonido mojado fue que lo miró.

\- ¿Qué te parece si Harry te enseña sus habilidades con la boca? Creo que van más allá de pelear contigo.

Harry se levantó al comando de Hermione y la siguió, sintiendo las pelotas moverse dentro de él a cada paso. Mordió los labios para evitar gemir aún más. Cuando llegaron cerca de Draco, ella tocó su hombro y él se arrodilló, dejando las manos juntas a sus espaldas, como había visto a varios haciendo en clubs y dibujos. El rubio estiró la mano para acariciar su rostro, dando especial atención a sus labios, que aún estaba mordiendo.

\- Me gustan las mascotas obedientes, pero quiero que me toques cuando y cuanto quieras. No es necesario esperar que te ordene para que vengas a agradarme y siempre puedes hacer los sonidos que quieras, eso nos gusta mucho. Si tuviéramos reglas para eso te lo habríamos dicho.

El moreno sonrió, acercándose aún más hacia el Ministro, quedándose entre sus piernas con las manos apoyadas en los muslos fuertes. Sin pizca de vergüenza, Harry frotó su mejilla contra el tejido de los pantalones de Draco, como si realmente fuera un gato buscando atención.

\- Me gusta ser acariciado y mimado... todo el tiempo. - Harry dijo, con sinceridad.

\- Eso no hacía falta decirlo. - Draco dijo, acariciando el pelo negro y dejando su mano irse hacia el cuello de su mascota, donde masajeó los músculos. - Ya sé que eres un gatito mimoso. - El rubio hizo una pausa para besar al moreno. - Y que ronronea con frecuencia cuando está feliz.

Hermione, que había sentido una oleada de placer con solo verles besándose, creía que ya tenían suficiente de romance, y con un pase de varita los botones de los pantalones de Draco volaron hacia el otro lado del cuarto.

\- Me gustan esos pantalones. - El rubio dijo, en protesta.

\- Me gusta más la idea de Harry haciendo cosas más interesantes entre tus piernas, como dejarte muy duro y mojado para que puedas follarlo. - Ella dijo, impaciente.

\- Mira quien está ansiosa. - Draco dijo, sonriendo mientras terminaba de abrir sus pantalones exponiendo su miembro excitado.

El moreno no esperó por una invitación para hacer alguna cosa. Sostuvo el pene de Draco y lamió la punta hinchada con curiosidad, no era la primera vez que hacía eso, pero no era experimentado o muy hábil. Con esfuerzo, contuvo la ola de inseguridad que lo atacó, aún más porque Draco gruñó su aprobación, y luego tenía a Hermione a su lado, sus senos apretados contra su espalda al mismo tiempo en que sus labios llegaban muy cerca de su oreja.

\- A Draco le gusta eso, a veces va a sostener tu cabeza mientras folla tu boca sin prisa, otras va a hacerlo rápido y duro, como si follara tu culo. Pero te gustará saber que a él le gusta mucho ver a nuestras mascotas felices y corriéndose, creo que será él el que te saque de la jaula. - Ella sonrió mientras observaba con fascinación como Harry tragaba toda la erección de Draco hasta la base. - Buen chico. - Ella lo elogió.

Harry gimió al sentir las pelotas dentro de él moviéndose por la magia de Hermione, y como aún tenía a Draco en su boca, las vibraciones retumbaron en el miembro del rubio, haciéndole soltar una palabrota. Una de las aristocráticas manos fue hacia el pelo de Harry, agarrándolo con fuerza, haciendo que el moreno empezara a mover su cabeza hacia arriba y abajo, probando que la realidad era mejor que la fantasía, ya que uno de sus mayores deseos era tener el Jefe de los Aurores de rodillas entre sus piernas. Y vaya que el moreno lo chupaba como si estuviera hambriento, poniendo especial atención en la punta, acariciando la apertura con la lengua.

\- Creo que nuestro gatito está aprobado, ¿verdad, amor? – Hermione provocó.

\- Creo que necesito de más pruebas, esposa. - Draco contestó, haciéndola reír.

\- Excelente idea. - La mujer dijo, acariciando la espalda de Harry hasta llegar en su abertura estirada por las pelotas, Hermione acarició la piel sensible y puso un dedo dentro de él, haciendo que soltara el pene de Draco con un erótico sonido de succión para gemir profundamente.

\- Creo que lo estás torturando demasiado. - Draco dijo, sin cara de pensar eso en absoluto.

Harry asintió, de acuerdo con el rubio, pero eso no le impidió de agarrar sus propias nalgas y abrirlas para dar mejor acceso a esa despiadada mujer que lo torturaba.

Draco chasqueó la lengua.

\- Tan calenturiento, gatito. ¿Qué te parece si elijes que hago contigo hoy? - Draco preguntó. - ¿Prefieres que Hermione te saque la jaula y te haga venirse con el juguete? Después cuidaré de ella, claro está. ¿O te quedas así mientras te follo hasta dejarte empapado con mi semilla mientras complaces a mi esposa con tu boca?

Harry hizo un mohín, pero su respuesta no fue una sorpresa para la pareja a la cual pertenecía ahora.

\- Quiero que me folles. - El moreno dijo, mientras erguía el cuerpo para lamer los labios del rubio. - Quiero sentir como tu semilla escurre por mis piernas mientras siento el sabor de Hermione en mi boca.

Los ojos de los dos maestros se oscurecieron de deseo y hablaron juntos:

\- Todo lo que mi gatito desee.

Luego, los tres estaban desnudos y en la cama.

\- Me dan ganas de follarte mientras ellas aún están adentro. - Draco dijo, acariciando la entrada estirada del moreno. - Pero no hoy, primero tendrás que entrenar con Hermione, cuando ella te folle usando toda la mano... ¿te imaginas? - El rubio dijo con una sonrisa depredadora y el moreno tembló, si era miedo o expectativa, tendrían que descubrirlo más adelante. - Aunque ahora es mi turno de enseñarte cosas.

Draco dio un empujón en su esposa, haciéndole quedarse acostada en las almohadas.

\- Ella te dijo sobre cómo me gusta tener gatitos entre mis piernas, pero es ella quien pasará más tiempo disfrutando tu boca. - Draco dijo, haciéndola abrir las piernas. - Le gusta ser lamida después de cada orgasmo para hacer durar más el placer, y no interesa si termino de montarte y estás exhausto, tendrás que complacerla.

\- Sí. - Harry concordó, fascinado por la visión de Hermione totalmente expuesta a su mirada.

El moreno no tardó mucho en inclinarse para adorar a Hermione como ella merecía. La mujer dobló su espalda al sentir el contacto de la lengua suave de Harry en su sexo húmedo. Gimió cuando la lengua la recorrió entera hasta llegar a su punto más sensible, sólo para succionarlo con lentitud, haciendo que abriera más las piernas, deseando más contacto.

\- A ella le gusta especialmente que le acaricien alrededor de su clítoris. - Draco lo instruyó, mientras acunaba uno de los senos de su esposa para luego chupar sus pezones duros.

Hermione maldijo el momento en que perdió la apuesta con Draco, pero no pensaba dejarlos torturarla sin vengarse después, con ese pensamiento en mente, agarró el pelo de Harry y lo presionó contra su entrepierna, disfrutando muchísimo de sus habilidades.

\- Ya aprovecha, cariño. - Draco dijo, junto a su oreja. - Puedes aprovechar de nuestra mascota mientras saco tu juguete de él, después es sólo mío. Deuda es deuda. - El rubio provocó.

\- No eres un buen marido. - Ella lloriqueó a la vez que soltaba un ronroneo feliz cuando Harry la penetró con los dedos.

\- No soy tan malo, cariño. Cuando el gatito merezca salir de la jaula, lo haré follarte hasta que no tenga más semilla en sus testículos llenos, ¿qué te parece?

\- Que te amo un poquito más ahora. - Ella dijo, dejando escapar un lloriqueo profundo cuando Harry la chupó duro al mismo tiempo que envestía los dedos con fuerza dentro de ella.

Draco rió y se puso a jugar con la entrada de Harry, la rodeó con el pulgar hasta tenerlo moviendo las caderas al ritmo de su dedo, tiró del hilo de oro de las pelotas hasta sacar la primera, haciendo que el moreno gimiera con la boca en el clítoris de su esposa. Tiró nuevamente del juguete, separando las nalgas de Harry para ver mejor el espectáculo.

\- Creo que la tienes que hacer venirse antes que termine esto, gatito, ¿no quieres que se quede enfadada contigo, verdad? - Draco provocó, mientras volvía a penetrarlo con un dedo para mover las dos pelotas restantes dentro de él, al mismo tiempo en que Harry doblaba sus atenciones sobre Hermione.

La castaña a su vez, no dio mucha atención al juego de los chicos, más interesada en aprovechar las sensaciones de la lengua de Harry, moviendo sus caderas de encuentro a los dedos y la lengua de Harry, su mundo explotó en un mar de placer, y su gatito, recordando las palabras de Draco no dejó de lamerla o succionarla. El rubio al ver eso sacó la última pelota de dentro del moreno, penetrándolo con dos dedos para testar su lubricación.

\- Mi esposa hizo un buen trabajo preparándote. - Dijo, tirando del pelo del moreno con algo de rudeza para alejarlo de Hermione. - Pero ahora eres sólo mío.

El moreno se sorprendió cuando Draco tiró de su pelo hasta tenerlo cerca de su rostro para besarlo y probar el sabor de Hermione en su boca.

\- Absolutamente perfecto. - El rubio dijo, sus manos descendiendo por la espalda de su amante para agarrar su trasero. - Merlin, siempre deseé ese trasero sólo para mí... siempre que te ponías aquellos malditos pantalones del uniforme, incluso me planteé cambiar aquellos pantalones ajustados del Ministerio porque sólo yo tengo el derecho de ver cómo te quedas indecente con aquello puesto.

Harry sonrió por el elogio y bajó su cabeza para lamer los pezones de Draco, haciéndole reír.

\- ¡Oh, no! Ni pienses que podrás distraerme. - El Ministro dijo, acostando a su mascota en la cama de bruces para luego abrirle las piernas que aún estaban cubiertas con las malditas medias de seda.

Harry gimió cuando sintió la erección pulsante de Draco frotándose entre sus nalgas. Estaba mojado por el lubricante y sentía su propio pene protestar adolorido por la restricción de la jaula, pero aún así, esa agonía era sobrepasada por el placer de ser el objeto de placer de sus maestros.

\- Podría usarte sólo así. - Draco murmuró en su oído. - Tienes esas nalgas tan suaves y carnosas, podría frotarme contra ellas hasta venirme...

Harry hizo un sonido, medio en protesta, medio excitado con la idea, pero deseaba que Draco lo follara, ese había sido el trato, suerte la suya que Hermione estaba allí.

\- De eso nada, cariño. Harry eligió una buena follada, se lo debes. - Ella dijo, aún con la respiración agitada debido a su orgasmo reciente, una de las manos entre las piernas estimulándose mientras los miraba.

Draco rió y Harry gimió placenteramente cuando sintió la punta de su miembro invadirlo abriendo pasaje para que el rubio se clavara dentro de él hasta que sintió sus testículos juntos. Draco no le dio tiempo para respirar correctamente y acostumbrarse con la invasión, salió de él y volvió a embestir con fuerza, impulsando al moreno hacia el frente, haciéndole gritar al sentir su próstata golpeada.

\- Abre más las piernas, Harry, y levanta un poco los cuadriles. - Su amiga le instruyó.

El moreno obedeció y sintió como los testículos de su amante se chocaban con los suyos cada vez que embestía contra su entrada violada. Draco, a su vez, se regodeaba estrujando su trasero y manteniéndole abierto para mirar mejor como abría a Harry completamente y dejaba marcas de dedos en la piel del moreno. Sostenido de esa manera, Harry no podía mover sus cuadriles para provocar a su nuevo maestro, que insistía en golpearle la próstata siempre que podía, haciéndole soltar gemidos escandalosos y algunas palabrotas, cosa que le rindió dos golpes afilados en los muslos sensibles, cortesía de Draco.

\- Que gatito atrevido y maleducado. - Draco dijo, con una sonrisa depredadora - ¿Deseas alguna cosa?

Harry, aprovechando que el rubio había dejado el agarre de sus nalgas, impulsó sus cuadriles hacia atrás, girándolos con habilidad y logrando sacar un gemido alto de Draco.

\- Quiero agradar a mi señor... y sentirte venirse dentro de mí.

Hermione fue quien tuvo que morder los labios al oír como Harry estaba atrevido y abierto con ellos. Estaba tan bonito con Draco clavado dentro de él, moviéndose como una puta experimentada, todo eso porque se sentía seguro con ellos, seguro lo suficiente para provocar a Draco diciendo cosas sucias, truco que funcionó a la perfección si juzgaba por el aumento en el ritmo que Draco embestía contra el moreno, cada vez que Harry hacía esa voz mimosa para pedirle que lo llenara con su semilla, que lo dejara empapado y sucio con su esencia. No tardó mucho para que Draco explotara dentro de su amante, satisfaciendo todos sus deseos mientras Harry lloriqueaba por la excitación insatisfecha al estar con su pene en una jaula, que brillaba húmeda con las gotas que escurrían de su abertura.

\- Dulce Circe... ustedes son muy intensos. - Ella dijo, aún mirando atentamente como Draco aún se movía algunas veces antes de salir de Harry con cuidado.

\- Nuestro gatito es perfecto. - El rubio dijo, besando la espalda del moreno, que temblaba. - ¿Estás bien, Harry?

El Jefe de los Aurores sólo asintió, no confiaba en su voz, el placer y la agonía no bajaban, dejándolo aturdido, más aún con la semilla de Draco escurriendo de él, haciéndole sentirse muy pecaminoso.

\- Tenemos que limpiarlo. - Hermione dijo, acariciando su pelo. - Ve a llenar la bañera, Draco, después vuelve aquí para cargarlo.

Draco asintió, pero Harry lo retuvo por el brazo.

\- Sólo espera un poco, sólo quédate un poco más. Abrázame como hace Hermione.

Sus dos amantes entendieron su necesidad de contacto y cariño después de una escena tan intensa, por eso, Draco lo hizo acostarse entre él y Hermione. El rubio tenía su pecho pegado a la espalda de Harry mientras llenaba su cuello de besos.

\- Eres tan delicioso cómo imaginé. - Elogió.

\- Completamente verdad. - Hermione estuvo de acuerdo. - Y lo mejor es que mañana es mi turno de jugar.

Harry gimió.

\- ¿Qué planeas? ¿Dejarme en esa jaula para siempre?

\- De ninguna manera. - Ella dijo, sonriendo y acariciando sus pezones sensibles. - Después que te bañemos te pondré aquellas bragas rojas tan bonitas que te compré, sólo usarás eso para dormir... y por la mañana sabré como se siente tenerte dentro de mí, con Draco junto, claro está. Después, creo que voy a follarte, no crees que dejaría ese trasero delicioso sólo para Draco, ¿cierto?

Harry no sabía si debía sentirse asustado o excitado, pero seguro que se sentía amado y cuidado entre ellos. Estaba feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo y eso hizo que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas.

\- Prometan que no van a lastimarme, que no van a dejarme. - Pidió, con la voz temblando.

\- No seas tonto, gatito. - Draco dijo, besándolo profundamente. - Si hasta te compramos un lindo collar para evitar que huyas. Ahora eres nuestro, mi amor.

\- Para siempre. - Hermione completó, besándole también. - O hasta que te canses de nosotros.

\- Eso no va a pasar nunca. - El moreno garantizó, con su optimismo y confianza de regreso. - Siquiera empezaron a darme aquellas azoteas prometidas y ya estoy loco por ustedes, imagínate cuando la diversión empiece...

Hermione rió al oír el atrevimiento de Harry, y Draco puso una cara muy pervertida. Ella había tenido razón en eso, Harry era perfecto con ellos y estaba feliz, eso era todo lo que importaba.


End file.
